


Сезон гнездования

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Это мыльная опера, мелодрама и вообще санта-барбара. Нужно ж когда-нибудь попробовать и такое.





	1. Chapter 1

Итак, Стив Роджерс — тупой скудоумный идиот и всё такое, потому что со времен войны ни с кем не спал, а в новом веке как-то растерялся.  
И… спал.  
Дважды, с Тони Старком, ведь Тони такой человек, с которым переспать кажется неплохой идеей. Вроде как легко и ни к чему не обязывает, а оба раза Стиву так ужасно хотелось обниматься.   
И, вероятно, переспать с Тони было само по себе неплохо, да (секс вне брака не плох и вовсе не греховен, а даже полезен и поощряем). Очень хорошо и приятно, кстати. Стив, может, хотел бы даже продолжения. Хотя Тони не такой человек.  
И, в общем, Стив одного не понимал — почему не сработали таблетки. Ему ведь говорили: одна до, одна после. Мир будущего и всё такое.  
Первым порывом было написать Сэму сообщение.   
Вторым — ему же позвонить, потому что писать о таком как-то… неприлично. И не соответствует моменту.  
Но то было ночью, когда Стив лежал без сна и как-то внезапно сложил в уме, что вот это вот легкое недомогание по утрам — неспроста. И гона не было уже… сколько? Больше года. Должен был бы начаться. И некоторые другие детали… интимного свойства. Он встал, нашёл в стандартной аптечке пачку тестов на беременность и все их израсходовал.   
В половине шестого утра печально сидел на полу ванной и думал: ему ведь некстати, ужасно некстати ребенок сейчас. Потом ещё пришло в голову: есть время остановиться и перевести дух. День или два в запасе имеются, а то и неделя-полторы — до следующего планового медицинского осмотра. Так?  
Чуть позже понял, что нет, недели в запасе нет. Через неделю он будет совсем другим человеком.   
Он отправился в супермаркет — за соком, молоком и прочими необходимыми мелочами. Он думал всю дорогу. Думал и думал. И думал. А в супермаркете отвлекся внезапным образом. И — обнаружил себя в отделе товаров для детей.   
Оказалось, в двадцать первом веке поразительно много вот этого всего — чепчики, смешные маленькие штанишки, ползунки и соски, и пинетки, и, боже, крохотные пустышки для крохотных ротиков. И погремушки. И бог весть что еще. Охренеть просто, сказал бы Тони Старк. А Тони Старк такой человек, с которым, пожалуй, связываться всё же не стоило.   
И вот в чём главный ужас — Стив перебирал эти крохотулечки, нежно гладил тонкую ткань и плакал. Понимаете. Прикоснулся к своей щеке и обнаружил, что она мокрая. Потом долго тёр лицо и сморкался, и на кассе на него косились.  
Унёс домой пустышку и ползунки в розовых слониках. Это всё гормоны.  
Нет у него никакой недели. Решать нужно сейчас, пока ещё эта способность — решать, у него остается.  
Он позвонил Сэму.

***

Сэм воскликнул (но шепотом, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания):  
— Нет-нет-нет! Я правильно понял — ты залетел? Нет, только не это! Чёрт возьми!  
Стив устало прикрыл глаза — ну да, он тоже так подумал. И продолжает думать.  
— Именно. Я не представляю, как это вышло.  
— А что, ты был пьян? Ничего не помнишь? У тебя был гон? Тебя взяли силой? Стукнули по голове? — Сэм не издевался, но... близко к тому. Стив, между прочим, в отчаянии.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Кто отец-то?  
Стив промолчал, старательно пялясь в свою чашку чая. Какая разница.   
— О, — понятливо пробормотал Сэм. — Тони Старк. Чёрт возьми, приятель.  
— Я пил таблетки. Пил ведь. Те, что мне выдали в медчасти, и так, как написано в инструкции. И там сказано, что нужно выпить сперва одну, перед. А потом вторую, после. Я так и делал. Боже мой. Я ведь так и делал!  
Сэм залпом допил свой кофе (кофе Стиву, скорее всего, нельзя) и уложил руки на стол. Дескать, со всем к Стиву вниманием.  
— А когда тебе их выдали, эти таблетки?  
— Ну. На первом медосмотре. Как раз когда я подписал контракт со ЩИТом. Это было… года два назад. Да. Два года. Два го...   
\- Эй. Тихо. Тихо. То есть, тебе никто не сказал, что у таблеток тоже есть срок годности? Будем считать, в ЩИТе работают оптимисты, которые решили, что уж Кэп-то растратит свои таблетки уже в первый месяц и тут же побежит за новыми, а не станет ждать два года.  
Стив дышал через нос и старался не расплакаться немедленно. Плачущий Капитан Америка — это первые полосы всех газет, потому что девушка за соседним столиком как раз достала свой смартфон.   
Никак нельзя допустить. Он дышал носом и часто-часто моргал. Это всё проклятые гормоны. Всем известно, что беременные люди глупеют и всё время плачут. Вот и Стив поглупеет и погрузится в уныние. Он попытался расправить плечи.   
— Ладно, теперь уже поздно рассуждать, что и почему, и жалеть, и лить сопли, так? А раз так, то... Тебе, наверно, приходило в голову, что от плода надо бы... избавиться?  
Стив молча кивнул. Нельзя же так в лоб. Но это не ребенок, Сэм прав. Это плод, зародыш, личинка. Стив его не хочет и не планировал. Стив снова кивнул. Вот, поглядите: он только сидит и кивает, как болванчик.  
— Но Капитан Америка, сделавший аборт — это слишком для нашего замшелого добропорядочного общества, тебе не кажется?  
— А мы никому не скажем.  
Сэм посмотрел на Стива с жалостью. И выразительно повел глазами в сторону девушки со смартфоном.   
Тогда Стив понял, что загнан в тупик: кто-нибудь проболтается. Кто-нибудь снимет на видео. Потом будут ток-шоу. Стива будут на них приглашать. И Фьюри будет зол. Очень зол, но, в общем, не в нём дело.  
Стив тихо застонал.  
Боже. Загнан. Сэм, видать, сообразил всё по стивову лицу, потому что тут же торопливо сообщил (не очень искренне, кстати):  
— Нет. Я не говорю, что аборт делать нельзя. На мой взгляд, это самый правильный и логичный выход в сложившейся ситуации. И я тебя в любом случае поддержку. Понимаешь? Решать всё равно тебе.  
Стив пожал плечами. Сначала запугают. Потом сам испугаешься. А потом тебя поддержат. А он хотел бы пойти домой и сделать вид, что никакого разговора не было. И никаких проблем нет тоже, и лечь спать.  
— На миссию могут вызвать в любой момент.  
— Да. И совершенно точно в конце концов вызовут.  
— Людей нужно спасать.  
— Да. Но людей всегда нужно спасать, так уж устроен мир. Слушай... А Старку-то ты говорить собираешься?  
— Нет. А сейчас это нужно? Письменное разрешение отца? Я читал, что это личное дело каждого, и никакие бумаги никто не потребует.  
— Ты правильно читал. Мы же не в средневековье. Но он вроде как отец. Не то чтобы он имел право на тебя давить или как-то там влиять на твое мнение. Слышишь?  
— Он хороший человек. Добрый.  
— То-то на его доброту все и ведутся. Толпы просто.  
— Ага, я читал в газетах, — тяжело и печально согласился Стив. Он ведь у Старка тысяча-какой-то. Нужно держать это в голове и не забывать ни на минуту. 

***

В общем, разговор с Сэмом ничего Стиву не дал и ничем не помог. Только показал, насколько Стив глуп и слаб, что позволил себе в такое ситуацию попасть.  
Поэтому настроение у Стива нисколько не улучшилось, положение по-прежнему казалось безрадостным и беспросветным, а стратегический талант Капитана Америка никак способствовал поиску путей отступления. Разве что позволял в красках представить будущее: и при любом исходе получалось, что будут ток-шоу.   
А ток-шоу в современном обществе - это что-то вроде чистилища. Все там бывают, практически все это испытание переживают (некоторые даже наслаждаются процессом), но без потерь уйти не удавалось пока что никому, даже Тони Старку. Так что...  
Родит ли Стив ребенка или не родит, он будет объяснять своё решение мисс Дедженерес. Или мисс Барнетт. Или, о, господи, Билли Кёртису. И Билл, который очень любит приглашать на свои шоу Мстителей и выспрашивать, насколько они гордятся своей страной, заглянет Стиву в глаза и спросит, как он, Стив, мог так поступить.  
В припадке отчаяния Стив снова отправился в магазин, огромный - гипермаркет, которых сейчас больше, чем раньше — зеленных лавок. И там купил крекеры, ананас, маринованные корнишоны, йогурт со вкусом зеленого чая и большую упаковку клубничного мороженого.

***

В ту ночь спал Стив плохо, но долго — аж двенадцать часов, что по его меркам превышало норму если не в три, то в два с половиной раза точно.  
Снилась всякая пакость - будто бы предстояло ему, Стиву, родить десяток енотов (или скунсов), но почему и зачем, он не знал, а отказаться никакой возможности ему не оставили.  
И еще, конечно, Баки. С огромным беременным животом летящий в пропасть. А потом над пропастью висел уже Стив, и раздувшийся живот тащил его вниз со всей неотвратимостью.   
На утренней планёрке Стив не чувствовал себя ни бодрым, ни довольным жизнью, ни даже выспавшимся. И выглядел, вероятно, ровно на свои ощущения. Так, что косился даже вечно увлеченный своими гениальными идеями Старк. В конце концов уже Клинт не выдержал и спросил:  
— Ты что, заболел? Это смертельно?  
Стив медленно моргнул:  
— Что?  
— Ну, все знают, что обычную простуду ты подхватить не можешь. А в последний раз ты выглядел как сегодня аккурат после Битвы за Нью-Йорк. Вот я и спрашиваю: ты что, умираешь?  
— А, — пожал плечами Стив как можно более равнодушно, — плохо спал. Дрянь какая-то снилась.  
Клинт не выглядел убежденным, Наташа поджала губы, а Старк нахмурился, и Стив подумал: "Надо бы ему сказать". Но нет. Что, если Старк скажет что-то вроде того, что обо всем позаботится, подберет лучших врачей, и Стив сможет забыть всё это как страшный сон? И тогда Стиву станет стыдно и противно.  
Стив не будет ничего говорить Старку.  
В двадцать первом веке так можно, он узнавал. И Сэм же тоже сказал — Стив никому ничего не должен, Стив волен сам принимать решения.  
Стив волен, да, Стив знает.  
Как же тяжело быть вольным.


	2. Chapter 2

Впрочем, дальше Стив уже совершенно точно сам виноват, потому что мог ведь… что-то сделать.  
Он не очень хорошо понимает, что.  
Обычно люди в такой ситуации идут в специальные клиники, где анонимно и за вполне разумные деньги избавляются от своей проблемы. Обычные люди. Рассчитаны ли эти клиники на суперсолдат с их суперорганизмами?   
Например, обычное обезболивающее Стива не берёт.  
Во времена Стивовой юности всё было не так, гораздо сложнее и страшнее, а заканчивалось трагедиями или, по крайней мере, приносило море слёз (все смеются, когда он использует это выражение). И, помнит Стив, использовали же ещё вязальные спицы и прыжки со шкафа — те, у кого не было денег на докторов. И ещё те, кто находился в совсем уж отчаянном положении.  
Так что нет, нынче всё гораздо проще и лучше.  
Стиву нужно было найти адрес и номер телефона какой-нибудь из этих клиник и выбрать время.  
Но.  
Он себя в зеркале видал — в толпе не затеряется.   
У каждого теперь свой смартфон с фотоаппаратом и видеокамерой (у Стива такой тоже есть). Так что он придет и назовется любым именем, а его все равно узнают, потому что его фотографии есть в интернете, вылизанные, и заваленные "лайками", и обсуждаемые в тысяче интернет-сообществ. И действительно сделают новые фото, видео, выложат в Сеть и пригласят в ток-шоу.  
Так что Стив поступил самым безвольным образом — он решил ничего не решать.  
После ежедневных планёрок гулял в парке часов по пять в день, кормил уток, ел мороженое и рисовал. И снова ел мороженое вприкуску с маринованными корнишонами. Он, может, сам делался мороженым.  
А потом приходил домой и спал — подолгу и без снов.  
Он действительно становился каким-то другим. Ему казалось, уходит в спячку. Опять. Не то чтобы ему нравилось лежать во льдах, но, наверно, там было спокойно (он ничего о том времени не помнит).  
Вот и теперь Стив больше ни о чем особо не думал, а в день очередного медосмотра пожал плечами.  
Одного только не предусмотрел.  
Женщина, доктор Смит (скорее всего, фамилия не настоящая), стянула с рук латексные перчатки и растерянно спросила:  
— Вы сами-то в курсе?  
Стив сделал удивленное лицо:  
— В курсе?  
— Вы беременны. Срок, по всей видимости, пять-шесть недель.   
— Вот как.  
Она стала ещё более удивленная и растерянная. Стив её понимал. Изобразил такое же точно выражение лица. Она сосредоточенно поджала губы.   
— Если вы не желаете сохраняться беременность, то у вас есть еще около двух недель на принятие решения без риска для здоровья. А пока я отстраняю вас от участия в миссиях и перевожу на кабинетную работу.  
— Но…  
— В соответствии с протоколом, капитан. Таковы правила, вам ли не знать.  
— Беременность — не болезнь.  
— Нет, не болезнь. Это физиологически вполне естественное состояние организма. Но. Вас теперь двое. Пусть этому плоду всего пять недель, и это, собственно, комок клеток, из которых ещё только начинают формироваться органы и ткани. Однако беременность повышает риск спонтанных маточных кровотечений, меняет гормональный фон, чувство равновесия и ориентации в пространстве. Кроме того, миссия — дополнительный риск для нормального развития плода, если вы решите рожать. Я не возьму на себя ответственность нарушать протоколы и подвергать риску ваше здоровье. Ведь они не просто так написаны.  
Стив подумал, что доктор не права. Да что ему сделается?! И — ужасно несправедливо. Она что, думает, Стив в команде просто так, для красоты?!.. Считает, будто он своим людям не нужен?   
Так несправедливо, что аж… от злости слёзы на глаза наворачиваются!   
Тут же всё про себя понял — и согласился. Да. Он дурак и в этом случае тоже.   
Доктор же швырнула в мусорный бак перчатки и, бормоча нечто среднее между ругательствами и каким-то сложно объяснимыми восхищенными междометиями, принялась заполнять его карту.  
Нет, Стив знал — беременные не воюют. Но одно дело — когда пузо перевешивает, не очень-то попрыгаешь, всё тут ясно. А вот эта вот козявка, шесть миллиметров, она же... Он просто не подумал. Он очень поглупел в последнее время. Он и так-то не особо умён...  
Зато теперь все узнают, что Стив беременный, потому что на миссию, если она случится, пойдут без него.  
Стив думает, что мог бы еще поспорить — ради того, чтобы не чувствовать, будто сдался без боя.  
Но, с другой стороны, поражение он уже признал, ещё заранее.  
Так что он продолжал смиренно ждать, когда же его осенит и захочется что-то делать. Сейчас же он хотел есть и спать.  
Эта постоянная сонливость его доконает.  
— Я назначаю вам акушера для ведения беременности или обсуждения вопроса ее прерывания. По протоколу на принятие решения вам дается две недели от текущего момента.   
Стив почти говорит: "Давайте. Делайте уже эту штуку. Я всё решил". Но ни черта он не решил. От беременности нужно избавиться — вот что он знает. Ему сейчас не нужен ребёнок.

***

Тони зол, потому что сегодня его кололи и вертели, и засовывали в томограф, а самое главное — тыкали своими затянутыми липким латексом пальцами в реактор. Он терпеть этого не может, а медицинский персонал делает вид, что обязан в него тыкать (на самом деле - нет; на они просто мелочные подлые говнюки, которым любопытно). И вот каждый месяц они его тыкают и выспрашивают — не повысилась ли чувствительность, не ощущает ли Тони боль за грудиной, а он скрипит зубами.  
От медосмотра он не может отказаться, потому что Фьюри тоже подлец и говорит: "Ты, Старк, как хочешь, можешь и не приходить. Просто переведу тебя на кабинетную работу. Как инженер ты нам куда интересней, сам знаешь. А летать в жестяной банке кто угодно может". И тогда Тони приходит в такую ярость, что почти искрит, но каждый месяц терпит этот чёртов медосмотр.  
Его в конце концов отпускают. Он принимает долгий душ, чтобы унять фантомный зуд чужих прикосновений и омерзение от потеков медицинского геля, а потом натягивает футболку и отправляется в мастерскую. День, конечно, псу под хвост, но совсем-то уж его испоганить может только Пеппер со стопкой бумаг на подпись. Но она не настолько подла. В дни медосмотров она приносит ему кофе, а не стопки бумаг.  
Поэтому она гениальна, куда гениальней самого Тони.  
И вот, когда Тони совсем уж было успокоился и даже придумал блинницу с функцией интеллектуальной жарки (даже если вы про неё забыли, она дожарит вам всё сама, а потом подаст к рабочему месту), хотя блинницы "Старк Индастриз" не выпускает, ДЖАРВИС деликатно кашляет (деликатно кашлять он стал недавно, ознакомившись со сколькими-то терабайтами английских детективных фильмов; в них дворецкие всегда деликатно покашливают перед тем, как обратиться).   
— Что? — без всякой деликатности спрашивает Тони.  
— Капитана Роджерса отстранили от участия в миссиях. Пометка об этом только что появилась в его личном деле. Вы просили извещать вас о таких вещах, сэр.  
Тони целых пять секунд соображает, прежде чем воскликнуть:  
— Он всё-таки умирает! Чёрт побери, он умирает с этим героическим выражением на своем героическом лице — вроде этого, когда у него "всего лишь простуда"! Так. Так-так. Что там обычно делается? Созвать консилиум лучших в мире докторов? Уж на это-то у меня есть деньги, ДЖАРВИС. Так что давай. Быстренько. В течение часа чтоб были в Башне. Давайже! Немедленно!  
— Смею заметить, капитан Роджерс вовсе не умирает.  
Тони моргает. Этот день ужасен.  
— О. Всё-таки простуда? Куриный бульон и сухарики?  
ДЖАРВИС будто бы раздумывает.  
— Он, если вы так уж беспокоитесь, беременный.  
— Повтори-ка.  
Этот день действительно ужасен.  
— Капитан Роджерс находится в состоянии беременности, сэр. И это все же личная информация, поэтому подробности я разглашать не стану. Если вам необходимо, то, я полагаю, всегда можно спросить капитана лично.  
— Беременный.  
— Да. Именно это указано в основании для отстранения его от активной службы. Он переведен на бумажную работу в стратегический отдел. В статусе заместителя руководителя операций.  
— А руководитель теперь кто?  
— Агент Коулсон.  
— Чёрт.  
Тони злобно глядит на схему будущей вафельницы. Кому нахрен нужны эти навязчивые умные вафельницы? Кроме Бартона, который стрелял бы по ним, как по тарелочкам. Они, бедняги, ползали бы по столу, а он бы по ним стрелял. Если уж он стреляет по тостерам.  
Кофейная кружка, кстати, оказалась пуста, и Тони с удовольствием швырнул её в стену.  
Роджерс беременный. Тот самый Роджерс, который переспал с Тони Старком, но не счёл его достойной кандидатурой для продолжения отношений. Выпил противозачаточные таблетки — одну до, и одну после. Он такой мерзко аккуратный. Тони думал, он будет настаивать на использовании презервативов, но только спросил: "Ты ведь, э, чист?" А у Тони не хватило честности, чтобы сказать, что да, чист, конечно, но презервативы нынче — норма вежливости.  
И вот этот самый Роджерс с кем-то переспал и забеременел. Не выпил с кем-то другим эти свои таблетки. Тони не знает, на кого он больше злится — на будущего папашу, который как-то не спешит окружить заботой и любовью самого Капитана Америку, или на Роджерса, который, получается, переспал с кем-то другим, с кем-то, с кем можно завести ребёнка. Тони Старк, конечно, не образец нравственности, не пример для подражания и вообще — сплошные "не". Но он... очень хорошо относится к Стиву Роджерсу. Настолько, что пригласил бы его в ресторан. Или купил бы ему картинную галерею. Или хотя бы того позднего Мане, который Роджерсу так нравится. Но нет.  
Роджерс нашёл кого-то получше.  
Тони ругается в полголоса.  
И снова ругается. Снова думает удалить проект чёртовой вафельницы.  
А потом вот ещё о чём думает: Роджерс не выглядит особенно счастливым. Почему бы его не понесло в чью-то там постель, счастья ему в жизни это не добавило. Он, по всей видимости, сам не рад своим приключениям. Но кто же папаша?  
Может, следовало бы отыскать мерзавца.  
Но вообще-то Тони сам себе смешон.  
И он думает: надо бы все же позвонить Стиву. Поздравить.  
У них сейчас чертовски странные отношения, но они ведь... друзья?  
Секс (иногда) всё портит.

***  
Стив отправился в парк — он вообще-то переведен на бумажную работу, но бумажной работы у Мстителей — благодаря Коулсону — почти не бывает. Ещё благодаря Тони, который грозился изобрести шредер, который бы бегал за любой бумажкой с целью сожрать. Тони запустил бы его на офисный этаж Трискелиона и вдоволь бы повеселился. Это он на одной из планёрок рассказал.   
Стив засёк время — интересно, кто и когда позвонит ему первым. Он думал: первой будет Наташа. Она же супершпионка. И она так хотела наладить личную жизнь Стива. Прямо неловко, что он как-то до сих пор без её помощи, совершенно самостоятельно сваливает свою жизнь в дерьмо.   
...Или, может, Беннер? Обычно Беннер ненавязчив и предельно вежлив, но команда могла сговориться и упросить его. Что-то вроде "Ты же доктор. Ты же умеешь говорить на такие темы". И он бы согласился — его легко уговорить и еще легче разжалобить.  
А ещё Стив боится, что позвонит Тони.  
На детской площадке играет такая забавная малышня, громкая, и юркая, и веселая, что Стив останавливается поглядеть. Стив злится и нервничает, но не может не умиляться. Ведь малышня и вправду милая. А гормональная буря — ужасно утомительно.   
Стив идёт дальше.  
Люди в двадцать первом веке хорошие — свободные, легкие на подъём, не стесняются себя и своих тел. Взять хотя бы эти крошечные шортики... И мини-юбки, и бикини — треугольники прикрывающие только стратегические места. Дамы нынешние прекрасны тоже. Косметика опять же стала лучше. Девочки из кордебалета в шоу по продаже военных облигаций хорошо смотрелись на сцене, но в свете ламп гримерок и, в особенности, при дневном свете выглядели ожившими мертвецами. Косметика того времени делала лица синюшными и плоскими.  
Стив идёт дальше. Если позвонит Тони, Стив, может, во всём признается и разрыдается (он учитывает такую возможность). Потому что Тони-то ему... не совсем безразличен.  
Совсем не...  
На узенькой дорожке женщина катит коляску. Она тоненькая и хрупкая, такая... паучок. А коляска большая и будто бы на двойню.  
И женщина идёт себе, слушает музыку в наушниках, а сзади...  
Стив не думает, Стив срывается с места.  
Автомобиль. Фургон вроде тех, на которых Мстителей иногда катают на миссии, если дело случается не в соседнем штате. Бронированный, определяет Стив. Какого чёрта бронированный фургон делает в парке?!  
Стив бежит, соображая, как так оттолкнуть женщину, чтобы не пострадали ни она, ни дети.  
Фургон мчит.  
Кто-то кричит.  
Женщина всё ещё идёт, ничего не зная в своих наушниках.  
Стив кричит тоже, вроде бы хочет, чтобы женщина обратила на него внимание.  
Автомобиль всё ближе.  
Но Стив, кажется, успевает.  
Он прыгает, рассчитывая уронить женщину на тротуар, а коляску оттолкнуть в траву газона.  
Визжат тормоза. Кричит наконец сама женщина.  
Кричит ещё кто-то.  
У Стива в целом получается, но ожидаемо тяжелое и темное налетает на него, бьёт, а свет гаснет.  
Стив ещё злится — успел или не успел? Не разбирает, погружаясь в темноту. Откуда, чёрт возьми, автомобиль в парке, где…  
Всё. Делается окончательно темно.

***  
Тони в конце концов сдается.  
И велит ДЖАРВИСу:  
— Набери Стива. Должен же я его поздравить. Это вежливость, ДЖАРВИС, вот так она выглядит. Даже если мне это всё неприятно, я его поздравлю.  
Гудки. И гудки. И гудки.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но телефон капитана Роджерса находится вне зоны обслуживания сети.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив очнулся в темноте, с жуткой головной болью и тошнотой. Обнаружил, что связан. Подергал руками и ногами: связан был накрепко, по щиколоткам, коленям, запястьям, локтям. Чем-то очень крепким, возможно, с кевларовыми нитями в плетении. Как рождественская колбаса. Лежал на левом боку и трясло. Догадался — куда-то везут.  
Сил не было совершенно — возможно, что-то вкололи.  
Тут накатила такая тошнота, что застонал и, с трудом дернув головой куда-то вперед, вывернул из себя завтрак и обед, и, по ощущениям, еще и часть желудка. Резко завоняло, и от этого запаха вывернуло и остальную часть желудка. И, кажется, сам выворотился наизнанку.  
— Черт! — заорали. — Он мне на ботинки блеванул! Вот сука...  
— Странно. Не так уж сильно ему досталось. Подумаешь, бампером. Он же, типа, Капитан Америка. Здоровый как слон. Не должно было его так пришибить.  
Стив замотал головой, соображая, что на глазах плотная тугая повязка, оттого и темно.  
По-прежнему тошнило.  
— Куда вы меня везете? — с трудом пробормотал, кривясь. По ощущениям губы ему раздуло чуть не до носа. Он, кажется, хороший такой удар по лицу получил.  
Ему, конечно, не ответили. Слышал дыхание трёх или четырех человек. Все — мужчины. Ещё — чувствовал запах плохого курева (так вонял табак, который завозили на передовую), грязных носков и перегара. Это кого вообще понабрали в ударную группу?.. Решил, что вот с этими бы одной левой справился, но — скован, а сил нет совсем. Такое ощущение, что проваливаешься куда-то глубоко...  
Ехали и ехали, мутило, хотелось прополоскать рот и глотнуть свежего воздуха, и нужно было что-то срочно придумать, но ничего не думалось, в голове разлеглась сплошная вата, клочьями и розово-красная, кровавая.  
Стив, постанывая, ждал, когда хотя бы тошнота закончится. У него же вправду суперорганизм. Он же должен быть уже здоров.   
Тошнота никуда не девалась. Что-то ей было плевать на Стивов суперорганизм.  
Совсем.

***

Наташа явилась через шесть минут — первой. Клинт вслед за ней. После чего быстрым, чеканным и явственно встревоженным шагом вошел агент Коулсон. Он вечно трясется над Роджерсом, карточки с ним собирает. Чёрт. Может, он и заделал этого несчастного младенца?  
Брюс явился последним, на ходу оттирая руки от чего-то мерзко-зелёного и липкого. Может, он там гомункулов выращивал. Может — растил разумную слизь. Тони же не поддавался панике, и это он был молодец.  
— Роджерса похитили, — сказал он. — Роджерс беременный, а его похитили.  
— О. Сказала Наташа. — Беременный. Вот как. Ну, это много объясняет.  
Клинт неприличным, пошлейшим образом присвистнул. Тони почти собрался ему двинуть.  
— Что, если его похитили на опыты. Что, если его разберут на части. ДЖАРВИС, давай сюда записи с камер видеонаблюдения.  
К тому же, раз придя в голову, мысль о Коулсоне — отце супермладенца никак не хотела покидать голову. Тони теперь злился на Коулсона, уверенный процентов на восемьдесят. Вот же хренов папашка! Особенно потому, что тот спокоен, как удав.  
Впрочем, Тони тоже умел быть спокойным.  
На видео Стив Роджерс прогуливается в Центральном парке и изредка украдкой швыряет птицам куски французской булки, потому что до сих пор отказывается признавать, что птицам хлеб не полезен ("Они ж его так здорово едят. А я вот тоже ел неполезное. Например, пюре из картофельных очистков. Или неделями сплошную фасоль. И благодаря этому выжил. Чем они хуже? Они тоже имеют право выжить.").  
Идёт, кормит. Ест мороженое. Снова ест мороженое. Ест третий рожок фисташкового мороженого. Серьёзно.   
А потом... вот. Это самое.  
Там какая-то растяпа-мамаша, и куча детишек, и невесть откуда взявшийся фургон (такие используются для похищений, идеальны для того, чтобы заталкивать в них людей и бить ногами, кстати; и в них же возят тела, чтобы сбросить где-нибудь за городом). Визг тормозов не слышен, разумеется — у видеозаписи нет звука. Но Тони прекрасно себе его представляет. И вопли вокруг, когда Роджерс, отпихнув мамашу, летит под колеса фургона.  
— Блядь, — прокомментировала Наташа.  
Действительно. Это то самое.   
А дальше...  
— Далее запись отсутствует.  
Оно и понятно: из автомобиля выскакивает мужик в маске — ого! — Капитана Америка и стреляет прямо в видеокамеру. И там, наверно, снова все визжат.  
— Номера фургона, ДЖАРВИС?  
— Отсутствуют в базе данных. По всей видимости, случайная комбинация букв и цифр.  
— Отследи хотя бы маршрут.  
Краем глаза Тони приметил, что Беннер вроде бы слегка пожелтел, или, может, позеленел.  
— Выстраиваю вероятные пути отхода исходя из имеющихся данных. Сведения отрывочны, последний раз фургон на видеозаписи отмечен в районе станции метро на Восемьдесят шестой, после чего, по всей видимости, свернул в сторону Восемьдесят седьмой, однако уличных видеокамер на этой улице нет вплоть до здания пекарни на перекрестке Восемьдесят седьмой и Коламбус-авеню.  
— Любые детали, ДЖАРВИС. Попробуй запустить распознавание по силуэту, помнишь, мы с тобой начинали тот алгоритм.  
— Погодите, — перебила Наташа. — У этого парня нет мизинца и безымянного пальца, так?  
Все уставились на экран. Наташа щурилась, наклоняя голову так и этак. На повторе вертелось, как парень вынимает пистолет и стреляет. С рукой его и вправду… не того.  
— Кажется. ДЖАРВИС, увеличь и добавь резкости. Действительно. У него нет двух пальцев на левой руке.  
Наташа кивнула — сама себе.  
— Точно, я его знаю. Наемник по кличке Утюг. Местный. Средненький, но берётся за самые мерзкие делишки. У ЩИТа в базах данных он есть точно. Выяснить бы еще, на кого он сейчас работает. Но то, что он в деле — нехорошо. Его обычно нанимают полные отморозки. С интеллектом у него не очень, зато он однажды вспорол клиенту живот и подвесил того на собственных кишках.   
Не то чтобы Тони не мог обойтись без этого знания. Коулсон же кивнул:  
— Правильно. Теперь и я узнаю. Это Утюг. Наташа?  
Почему они все такие спокойные?  
— Да, я попробую разобраться на месте. Расспрошу народ, кто его нанимал в последнее время. Может, с кем рядом отирался.  
— Пойти с тобой? — уточнил Бартон, поднимаясь с дивана.  
— Нет. Ты же знаешь, двое — уже подозрительно. Но меня вот какой вопрос интересует: кто отец ребенка? Это может быть важно. Возможно, похитителей интересует выкуп или собственно эмбрион. Старк, тебе есть что сказать по этому вопросу?  
Тони открыл рот и собрался послать её к чёрту, но вместо этого покорно мотнул головой:  
— Знаю только, что не я. Вон, у нашего всезнающего агента спроси. Может, в каком из его ежедневников помечено.  
Коулсон поднял бровь — он всегда так делает, когда считает, что Тони совершает глупость.

***  
Остановились. Трясти перестало и уже от этого одного сделалось легче дышать. Затем скрипнул дверь и в душный кузов ворвался относительно свежий, холодный (возможно, подземка), пусть и пахнущий дизельным топливом и машинным маслом воздух.  
Стива схватили, словно куль, очень неприятным и небрежным образом. Он попытался вывернуться из захвата и кого-нибудь укусить, но ему двинули в солнечное сплетение и велели не выделываться. После чего швырнули еще куда-то (хотя бы не пахло рвотой). И снова затрясло. В этот раз ехали долго. Даже очень долго.  
Стив умудрился как-то задремать и в полудреме попросить Тони что-нибудь сделать. Ка-нибудь помочь: может, хоть стакан воды дать. Пить хотелось ужасно.  
А проснулся, когда его снова подхватили, не забыв двинуть под ребра. И выволокли на свежий воздух. Теперь уже точно — свежий.  
И тут, на свежем воздухе, швырнули, кажется, прямо на землю, а голос — мужской, спокойный и весьма доброжелательный, сказал:  
— Приношу извинения за доставленные неудобства. Нам всего-то и надо от вас, что пинту крови и кое-какие биологические образцы.   
Стив хмыкнул:  
— Могли бы просто попросить. И повязку-то сними.  
— Прошу прощения. Но нет. Обещаю, надолго я вас не задержу.  
— Вот как. Это угроза?  
Ему не ответили. Извинились — и хватит, видимо.  
— Давайте его сюда. Да. Вот так.   
Стиву надоело чувствовать себя уткой на День Благодарения или свиной колбасой. И он все-таки извернулся и прилично задвинул коленом кому-то, кто держал его ноги. Ему доставило огромнейшее удовольствие слышать, как этот мужик тоненько взвизгнул (вероятно, Стив попал ему по яйцам). Ничего, Стив вот соберется с силами и добавит.


	4. Chapter 4

Сэм Уилсон в последнее время испытывал вполне объяснимое беспокойство, потому что с самого начала знал: жить в Башне Старка для Стива — дурацкая идея. Там же все... немножко не в порядке. Да. Сэм деликатно назовет общий психологический климат в Башне именно так. Вместилище людей с хроническим и среднетяжелым течением ПТСР, тревожными расстройствами и раздвоениями личности. Ей-Богу, держался бы Стив от Башни подальше, как это делает Сэм.  
Но — увы.  
Что есть, то есть.  
Сэм благоразумен, а Стив слишком уж одинок и, как щенок, жмётся к любым людям, которые ему только свистнут.   
Сэм работает в ветеранском центре и ведет пристойную, приятную, нормальную жизнь в отсутствие миссий (а у него контракт на миссии исключительной чрезвычайности, так что по пустякам его не дёргают). Он, к счастью, на скамейке запасных.  
Стив же живет в Башне.  
А теперь ещё — _живет беременным_ в Башне, и как уж это скажется на младенце?  
Сэм почему-то и не сомневался ни минуты, что младенцу — быть. Стив из той породы, что будет долго решать, взвешивать, ничего не решит и скажет — пусть живет. Он же живой.  
Такой уж человек этот Стив Роджерс.  
И Стиву Роджерсу Сэм за день звонил уже в десятый или даже двенадцатый раз, но ответа так и не получил. Это всерьёз настораживало, поэтому Сэм сдал билет в Вашингтон, куда планировал прилететь к концу недели, а сам решил — чёрт возьми, пора навестить Башню. Не то чтобы ему не нравились Наташа (очень нравилась), или Клинт (прилично нравился), или Брюс (во всё то время, когда не зеленый монстр — нравился вполне), или Тони (тьма работы для хорошего специалиста); просто, не поймите правильно, есть те бездны, в которые лучше не заглядывать.  
Итак, Сэм сдал билет до Вашингтона и позвонил на работу, чтоб не ждали.

***  
Наташа густо накрасилась, и, кстати, ей такой раскрас обычно нравится. Этот толстый слой грима на лице — залог возможности быть неузнанной и тем самым — защищённой (её тогда не задевает то, что делают другие, и то, что делает она сама).   
Наташа натянула то платьице, которое больше нижнее белье, чем платьице, и ещё из его декольте иногда вываливаются сиськи (в самые стратегические моменты). В таком виде она отправилась в Адскую Кухню, потому что с местным блюстителем какого-никакого порядка она знакома, неплохой парень, хоть и слеп (поэтому, кстати, стратегический прием с сиськами на нем вообще не работает), а вот если искать нанимателей Утюга, то только на этих мерзких задворках.   
Она зашла в бар на Десятой Авеню, тот, что неподалеку от библиотеки, ровно в четыре часа вечера (когда приличный житель Кухни ещё только продирает глазки), тем самым выказав серьезность намерений. Сонная официантка оттирала замусоленные столы в тщетной попытке сделать их хоть чуточку чище, а за стойкой зевал весьма помятый бармен.  
Она ему сказала:  
— Мне нужен виски, двойной, со льдом, и ещё Утюг.  
Бармен ответил:  
— Утюг, тётя, у тебя дома, а здесь мы такое не держим. Иди проспись.  
Но виски всё же налил.  
Наташа смотрела на бармена очень внимательно, точно зная, какой эффект производит. Такая размалеванная кукла с глазами навроде стекляшек.  
— Тот, которым твоя мамочка гладит твои трусы, меня не интересует. Мне нужен другой. Который заделал мне своё отродье и смылся.  
— А, — хмыкнул бармен. — Ты про Утюга. Типа, любовная драма. Так тебе, эта, не наливать больше, а? А то родишь тоже какого-нибудь утюга, а? Без ножек, без ручек?  
— Иди в жопу. От отродья я уже избавилась, но денежку Утюг мне задолжал. Из-за него, уебка, пять дней не работала. Неустойка, все дела. Так что, не подкинешь идейку, где искать-то?  
Бармен сделал вид, что задумался.  
— Утюг нигде подолгу не сидит.  
— А то я не знаю.  
— Ну, у него заказ, говорят. Дня три уже не появлялся. Что за заказ, не знаю. Говорят, заказчик не отсюда. Из чистеньких краев вроде. Но вот чего. Если Утюг тебе телефончик не оставлял, то хуй ты его найдешь.  
Наташа виски пить не стала. Чего травиться-то? Оставила десятку (и пару "жучков" на барных стульях на случай, если Утюг всё же явится в ближайшее время) и ушла, старательно покачивая бедрами. Типа, на работу пора.  
Облом, конечно. Мало ли у Утюга заказчиков из Верхнего Манхэттена.  
Но ДЖАРВИС теперь, может, чего откопает. Ему-то спать не нужно.

***  
Стив меж тем понял, что ничего у него не выйдет.  
Повязку с него сняли, но толку-то. Ему опять что-то вкололи, да такое забойное, что он едва-едва мог держать глаза открытыми, и потому видел смутное, но яркое пятно хирургической лампы.  
Распялили голым на столе, но хоть тошнота наконец унялась.  
Эта дивная штука, что ему вкололи, странно успокаивала. Стив ни о чем не беспокоился теперь (даже о своей наготе) и ничего не боялся.  
Он подумал, Баки ведь тоже лежал на таком столе когда-то давно, почти век назад, но где теперь Баки? Но и эта мысль не особенно трогала. Одно только — ребята там, наверно, волнуются.  
Но в целом — ничего, нормально, Стив бы сутками напролет так лежал в блаженной бессмысленности.  
Все ведь очень даже неплохо.

***  
Тони Старк готов был рыть землю носом. Но ДЖАРВИС как раз этим и занимался, а Тони оставалось сидеть и ждать. Он вообще-то хотел надеть костюм и сжечь дотла пару-тройку притонов с наемниками, но так дела не делаются, даже если ты сам Тони Старк.  
— Судя по записям с городских видеокамер, на этой неделе капитан Роджерс трижды встречался с мистером Уилсоном в кафе рядом с Центральным парком,   
— О как. А я думал, Уилсон безвылазно в своем Вашингтоне, со своими дорогими психованными ветеранами.  
— По всей видимости, мистер Уилсон поддерживает постоянные контакты с капитаном Роджерсом, потому что за последние полтора месяца он приезжал в Нью-Йорк не менее четырех раз, задерживаясь на один-два дня в среднем, преимущественно в выходные.  
— Очень хорошо. Проверь, с кем ещё встречался Роджерс за пределами Башни в последние полтора месяца.  
ДЖАРВИС умолк минут на пятнадцать.  
Тони чувствовал себя неприятно — где-то в районе реактора сделалось странно пусто и слегка подташнивало. Он ведь сегодня толком не завтракал (а вчера — не ужинал) и поднялся в несусветную рань, в этом всё дело.  
— Капитан Роджерс покидал Башню на ежедневные пробежки в Центральном парке, эпизодически контактировал с продавцами мороженого и бариста из кофейни "Старбакс", кроме того, раз в неделю он посещал книжный магазин на углу Сорок Третьей и Мэдисон-авеню, где проводил около часа, однако вступал ли он в какие-либо беседы с кем-то из продавцов или покупателей, сказать не могу — магазин не оснащен системой видеонаблюдения.  
— Неужели такое ещё бывает?  
— Владельцу магазина около восьмидесяти лет. Возможно, он просто не верит, что кому-нибудь придет в голову грабить магазин букинистики. Тем не менее, постоянные дружеские контакты, насколько мне известно, капитан Роджерс поддерживал только и исключительно с мистером Уилсоном.  
Тони подумал, а потом ещё подумал и потребовал:  
— А подай-ка сюда мистера Уилсона. Серьёзно. Он ведь тоже Мститель. Пора бы уже объявить общий сбор!  
Это, конечно, непорядок, что вокруг Роджерса постоянно столько мужиков ошивается. То Коулсон с его фанатским обожанием, то Уилсон с этими кофейными встречами раз в неделю. 

***  
Тонкая и длинная полупрозрачная трубка тянулась от сгиба локтя правой руки и уходила ввысь, в бледное сияние над головой.  
Было тепло и тихо, сияние не слепило, а делало мир вокруг зыбким и мягким.  
Подумал, что… нужно что-то делать? Не помнил.  
— О. Чёрт побери, да он же беременный!  
— Любопытно. Очень любопытно. Боюсь, капитану придется у нас подзадержаться. Не можем же мы упустить такой шанс…  
Точно. Где-то ведь есть ребёнок. Эмбрион. Плод.   
Откуда-то поднялась бесконечная нежность.


	5. Chapter 5

Сэму Уилсону потребовалось ровно сорок минут, чтобы добраться до Башни.  
Сэм Уилсон явился злой и резкий, как это принято у парней вроде него. Ну, летучих брутальных парней. Он сразу заявил:  
— Я вообще-то тоже в команде. И я имею право знать, когда что-то происходит с другими ее членами. Немедленно знать. Что, так сложно было набрать мой номер и сказать пару слов?!  
Тони аж опешил, но потом пожал плечами:  
— Ты всегда утверждал, что на скамейке запасных. Извини, если иногда мы про тебя несколько... забываем.  
Уилсон сверкнул глазами, но тему развивать не стал:  
— Так что? Где Роджерс?  
— Ты знал, что он беременный?  
Уилсон даже бровью не повёл:  
— Уже с неделю. А что? Это имеет отношение к его похищению? С вас что, выкуп потребовали? За Роджерса с прицепом?  
— Нет, но знать, кто отец ребёнка, всё же хотелось бы. Во избежание неожиданностей.  
Уилсон поглядел как на ненормального.  
— А тебе не кажется, что это личное дело Роджерса? Хотел бы, сам бы сказал.  
— Его похитили. Он не успел сказать.  
— У него была по меньшей мере неделя, чтобы сообщить команде. Он этого не сделал. Так что, полагаю, не твое — и не команды — дело.  
— Оу.  
Уилсон презрительно фыркнул.  
— Так что? Чем вы тут заняты, пока Роджерс неизвестно где, и делают с ним неизвестно что? Ну?   
Тони Старку нужен был освежающий пинок, спасибо. Как раз. Но не то чтобы от Уилсона была какая-то польза. И тогда Тони спросил:  
— Так что, может, папаша — ты?  
Уилсон снова поглядел как на сумасшедшего.  
— Для меня было бы большой честью обрюхатить национальный символ. Ну и — если бы милый парень Стив Роджерс захотел иметь со мной какие-то отношения помимо дружеских… Но нет, увы. А про себя я, по крайней мере, точно могу сказать — я контролирую свой член.

 

***  
Фил Коулсон не был дураком (кроме того случая, когда он осознал, что между ним и Клинтом Бартоном что-то есть, только когда Бартон ему прямо сказал; правда, он до сих пор так и не знает, что именно — и эта неизвестность уже второй месяц; но во во всех остальных ситуациях Фил вполне ничего).  
И вот теперь он пребывал в состоянии, граничащем с отчаянием. Проклятый фургон, увезший Стива Роджерса, будто в воздухе растворился.   
Фил по опыту знал — очень сложно, практически невозможно не оставить ни одной зацепки. Такое под силу ему самому, Бартону и Романов. Ещё Фьюри в силу опыта долгой-долгой жизни способен исчезать так, чтобы все думали, будто он умер, и даже приносили цветы на могилку.  
Но остальные? Обычные отморозки?  
Меж тем, фургон будто сквозь землю провалился. Он имелся на видеозаписях с Восемьдесят шестой улицы, затем заворачивал за угол... За углом его уже не было. И даже ДЖАРВИС не сумел обнаружить редактуру или какие-нибудь другие фокусы с этими записями. Так что — не один Фил здесь дурак.  
Возможно, отморозки не были такими уж обычными.  
И первые сутки уже на исходе — Фил смотрел на часы и видел, как утекают последние минуты. А всем известно — для поиска пропавших людей первые сутки критичны. Чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше шансов на благополучное разрешение ситуации.  
И нужно учитывать, что Роджерс беременный. Коулсон никогда не позволял себе даже задуматься о ребёнке, поэтому так и не прочувствовал на себе, какие риски связаны со столь деликатным положением.  
Правда ли, что гормональный фон меняется настолько, чтобы начисто отшибить мозги? Это существенно осложнило бы дело.

***  
— ...То есть вы хотели бы изъять эмбрион?  
— А тебе самому-то не интересно, что да штучка вышла у суперсолдата? Теоретически в этом комке клеток такой запас всего подряд, включая, возможно, потенциал бесконечного исцеления и, чем чёрт не шутит, ген вечной молодости, куда там стволовым клеткам. Нашим умникам на годы работы  
— Интересно, — признаются. Это другой голос и другой человек. — Но тогда, пожалуй, следует немного подождать. Изымать сейчас слишком опасно, с нашими техническими возможностями эмбрион может погибнуть даже в инкубаторе. Кто мог ожидать, что этот эмбрион вообще существует? Так что я бы дождался завершения формирования органов и систем. А до того времени держать носителя на сильных транквилизаторах не стоило бы. Если вы не хотите получить эмбрион с абстинентным синдромом. Опять же, дозу придется прилично снизить, а то и подумать об альтернативных условиях содержания.  
— Да, следует обдумать...  
Эмбрион следует изъять? Стив морщится.  
— Но эмбрион следует изъять как можно скорее. В пределах возможностей лаборатории, конечно. Долго прятать Роджерса от Мстителей вряд ли удастся.   
— Недели две у нас есть?  
— Поглядим....  
Стив плывет в своем мягком облаке забвения, через которого чужие разговоры пробиваются, но смутно. Его вот что волнует: зачем изымать эмбрион? Стив помнит, что эмбрион — ребенок, а насчёт ребёнка, говорил Сэм, Стив сам должен решить.  
Стив хоть и глуп, но не совсем дурак. А ещё не любит, когда кто-то считает, что лучше Стива знает, как тому поступить со своей жизнью.  
И кое-что он понимает: лекарств будет меньше, а значит — получится сообразить. Пока же Стив только мечтает, как будет сворачивать шеи. Обычно он так не делает, но тут...  
Он будет ломать хребты.  
Будет хруст.  
Такой...  
Стив улыбается.

***  
Наташа думает, что, скорее всего, далеко бы Стива не увезли. Значит, нужно перевернуть сверху донизу эти кварталы - от Восемьдесят шестой до, может, Мэдисон, но нельзя делать это так уж откровенно.  
Потому что Стив всё же у них в руках. Что, если они решат шантажировать (а они решат)? И нужно уже понять, имеет ли беременность отношение к похищению.  
И ещё: почему Роджерса до сих пор не слышно. Он ломает титановые наручники за три минуты, а однажды порвал голыми руками якорную цепь. Жив ли он сейчас вообще? У него тьма врагов, как и у других Мстителей. Но враги эти шумны и любят внимание. Вряд ли они стали бы резать Роджерса в темном тупике. Так могли бы поступить с тем слепым парнем (и даже поступали), но Роджерс...   
Нет, тут бы устроили что-то показательное и публичное.

***  
А Тони настолько устал (сорок часов без сна), что уже не может думать. У него болят глаза и болит голова, и сам он чувствует себя развалиной ровно на свой возраст (и хотя Пеппер утверждает, что тридцать шесть — вовсе не возраст, откуда ей знать?).  
Поэтому он сидит, прижав ладони к глазам, и пытается думать, но думать не выходит.  
Стив Роджерс красив. Все это знают.  
Вот чего они не знают: он хороший человек.  
У Тони кто бы что там себе ни думал, есть какие-никакие стандарты общения, и имеется вполне конкретное представление о том, какого человека можно назвать хорошим. Вот бывают люди, которые хороши в чём-то. В постели, например. Таких Тони на своем веку (и в своей постели) перевидал немало. Те, с которыми и приятно, и необременительно, и им от Тони в целом ничего особенного не нужно, кроме приятного перепиха и безделушки на память.  
Есть хорошие (и отличные) инженеры, техники, программисты. Таких Тони себе скупает и забирает в Башню — под крыло, по обоюдному согласию.  
Есть, наконец, люди сердечные и милосердные, и подбирают на улицах котят, но, господи, до чего они обычно скучны и узколобы.  
А есть Стив Роджерс.  
Стив — подумать только! — полтора месяца назад лежал в постели Тони. Он, представьте, спит на животе, обнимая подушку или что попадется под руку. Тони не понимает, почему это его так умиляет.  
Хороший человек, думает Тони. Местами наивный и очень честный даже в сексе. Всем телом честный.  
Тони крепко жмурится и смаргивает. Стив Роджерс чёрт знает где. И делают с ним черт знает что. И не запросили выкуп. Всё ещё.  
Или.  
Тони Старк боится, что Стив Роджерс уже мёртв.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив Роджерс разработал план и принялся претворять его в жизнь.  
Это был не очень-то гениальный план, совсем, откровенно говоря, посредственный.  
Но Стив приоткрыл глаза и сумел впервые осмотреться толком. Его, по всей видимости, опять перетаскивали с места на место, как куль.  
Теперь это была комната без окон и дверей, с низким, белым и ровным потолком, вся из себя пустая и маленькая, и кроме кровати, на которой Стив и лежал, в ней не было совсем ничего.  
Он снова закрыл глаза, делая вид, что спит.   
Проблема заключалась в том, что если Стив пытался притворяться, что спит, он и засыпал.  
Снилось ему, правда, приятное в основном. Например, улыбка Тони Старка.   
Или озеро в Центральном парке. Или утки, которые собирались у скамеек и шумно выпрашивали у прохожих еду. И ещё какие-то совсем не запоминающиеся, но добрые и хорошие вещи.  
Но постепенно что-то менялось, делалось иначе, и вот Стив понял, что ужасно голоден.  
И что, в общем, вполне способен сесть. Но его план, про который он не забывал даже во сне, заключался в том, чтобы выглядеть слабее, глупее и покорнее того, каким Стив был на самом деле.  
Поэтому Стив лежал, дыша ровно и спокойно, еще часа два или три, а потом дверь отворилась и вошли люди. Из-под ресниц он разглядел: трое. Двое крепких, коренастых, грубых и кажущихся только-только сошедшими с прадедовских пальм мужиков, и один тонкий и выглядящий поумнее. Этот нес поднос, а на подносе — еду. Стив не было даже важно, какую именно, у него тут же заурчало в животе.  
— Эй, — сказал ему интеллигентный. - Вижу же, что уже не спишь. Есть хочешь?  
Стив тогда медленно сел (мир вокруг ощущался странно, слишком податливым и неустойчивым). На колени установили поднос, а на подносе была куча тарелок, тарелочек, и миска, и стакан апельсинового сока.  
Стив решил, что жить можно.  
Ему ведь нужно много, очень много еды самому по себе, и теперь еще — ребёнку внутри.  
Вилку не дали, а ложку — только пластиковую. Но тут, нужно признать, они идиоты, потому что Наташа учила Стива втыкать ручки пластиковых ложек в глаза так, чтобы убивать на месте (мерзкое, но необходимое знание, воспользоваться которым Стив бы не хотел никогда).  
Еще выдали бумажные салфетки.  
— ... И чего-нибудь почитать?  
На него посмотрели, как на сумасшедшего.  
— Я привык за обедом читать газету, — тупо пробормотал Стив и принялся за еду. Вяло, хотя мечтал проглотить всё и сразу.  
Но ему нужно было время оглядеться.  
У обезьяноподобных имелись шоковые дубинки, титановые наручники, пистолеты (скорее всего, это то оружие, которое стреляет дротиками с транквилизатором). У интеллигентного вроде бы ничего за пазухой не имелось. Поэтому если сворачивать шею, то ему первому. Или использовать в качестве заложника. Хотя, может, они своих не особенно берегут. И потом. Шоковые дубинки — проблема. Они не вырубают Стива полностью, но тело немеет и делается неповоротливым. Ещё — дверь. Если он правильно приметил, то дверь бронированная (а с чего бы ей быть другой), а за дверью — еще какая-то комната, может, караулка. Что означает — придется пробиваться с боем. А на Стиве больничная распашонка. Та, которая заканчивается в районе паха и оставляет голым зад.  
Пока ел, стояли на душой, поигрывая своими дубинками. Боятся, что свернет шеи голыми руками. Правильно боятся. Даже сейчас, когда тело — вата, он может.  
Словно бы читая его мысли, интеллигентный мягко попросил:  
— Пожалуйста, не нужно. Мы ведь вовсе не желаем причинять вам вред. Просто поймите — ваша физиология уникальна. Наш интерес естественен, а действия — оправданы. Наука требует жертв.  
Стив продолжал есть. Он методично, старательно вычищая тарелки, проглотил безвкусную кашу, несоленый суп, отварную индюшатину и картофельное пюре. Выпил сок и буркнул:  
— Вообще-то я много ем. И часто.  
— О, — встрепенулся интеллигентный. — Вам нужно больше? Простите, мы как-то не учли. Я распоряжусь! Немедленно!  
Стиву вдруг сделалось неловко: он ведь только что представлял, как свернет этому человеку шею. Тут же, правда, вспомнил, что вообще-то у него собрались отнять ребёнка. Они, как ни крути, начали первыми.  
А еще он все же стащил ложку, но никто этого не заметил.  
Они идиоты. Кажется.  
Стив зевнул.   
Может, не совсем идиоты — подмешать что-то в еду ума у них хватило.

***  
Тони очнулся из тумана (мордой в верстак) оттого, что ДЖАРВИС мягко, но настойчиво повторял:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, просыпайтесь. Есть новости.  
Тони аж подпрыгнул.  
— Новости?!  
— Агент Коулсон нашёл место, куда, предположительно, прибыл фургон, похитивший капитана Роджерса.  
— Мы собираемся туда мчаться немедленно? — уточнил Тони, бодро и решительно зевая.  
— Полагаю, да. Это частная подземная автостоянка, сопряженная с разветвленной сетью подземных коммуникаций метрополитена. Подозреваю, что там могут находиться неучтенные на официальном плане помещения.   
— То есть вы с Коулсоном считаете, что Стив может содержаться прямо там?  
— Вероятность не слишком велика, но в целом возможность имеется.  
— Тогда летим!  
— Остальные Мстители ждут вас в общей гостиной, сэр. Полагаю, сперва следовало бы выработать некий план действий.  
В общей гостиной Тони разглядывал карты, раздобытые Коулсоном. И вправду, выглядело убедительно. И зудело.  
— Вылетаем?  
— Выезжаем, — поправила Наташа, смотревшаяся до отвращения бодрой и оптимистичной. Бартон, к счастью, выглядел помятым и таким же раздраженным и взвинченным, как и сам Тони, что несколько приободрило. На ровно доброжелательном лице Уилсона Тони с недосыпу разобрать ничего не сумел.  
— Автомобиль ждёт. Полагаю, Старк, если ты прямо сейчас напялишь свой костюм, это лишит операцию какого бы то ни было эффекта неожиданности.  
Автомобиль — чёрный бронированный минивэн ЩИТа — уже и вправду ждал. Ехали в молчании. Коулсон чертил что-то на планшете. Возможно, вырабатывал стратегию. А как по Тони, то стратегия могла быть только одна — заходим и бьём морды всем, кто только попадется на пути.   
Но в целом — ехали. И ехали. И бесконечно долго ехали эти пятнадцать минут.  
— Только без самодеятельности, — потребовал методичный и правильный до оскомины Коулсон, и смотрел прямо Тони в глаза. — Входим и осматриваемся на месте. Справа, в дальнем углу, есть дверь, которая ведет к шахте метро. Из этой шахты можно попасть на закрытую станцию. Ту, которую подтопило в восьмидесятые, с тех пор она не используется. Скорее всего, она сейчас в аварийном состоянии, поэтому использовать репульсоры не рекомендуется. От станции отходит туннель, ведущий к помещениям обслуживающего персонала, а еще дальше — к выходу на ныне действующую станцию "Центральный парк". Так что есть, где и что спрятать.  
— Понял, — зверски буркнул Тони. Если увидит того, кому следовало бы набить морду — набьет. Невзирая на Коулсона. Тот просто не особенно понимает...  
А закончилось всё пшиком.  
Тони облачился в костюм. Тони готов был спасать и мстить. Тони думал, что будет битва.  
Вошли. Сразу обнаружили тот самый фургон. Распахнутый, он стоя. Пустой. Могли бы хоть взрывчаткой начинить. Исключительно из уважения к мстителям. Но нет, пустой, со слитым топливом, заблеванный и без опознавательных номеров. А больше никого и нигде не было.  
— Чёрт.  
О да. Именно что чёрт.  
"Я соберу данные обо всех автомобилях, предположительно выезжавших с этой стоянки в последние сутки", — тихо проговорил в наушник ДЖАРВИС.  
Тони вспомнил: ДЖАРВИСу Стив тоже очень нравится.

***

Во время следующего визита интеллигентный даже сводил Стива в туалет, соблюдая все меры предосторожности, разве что не приковав к унитазу наручниками (это было бы довольно сложно, унитаз формой не очень вышел). А потом выдал ужин (Стив решил считать это ужином) — нынешнего хватило бы и слону.  
Но вот что Стив заметил: к поясу каждого охранника было пристегнуто по мобильному телефону, кнопочному, какие Тони презрительно называл булыжниками. Конечно, телефоны "Старк Индастриз" были произведениями искусства, такие тонкие и легкие, и слушались малейшего прикосновения. Но. Вот как раз с ними у Стива поладить так и не вышло. А с кнопочными — вполне.   
Так что Стив понял: возможно, шеи ломать не придется. Он действительно не очень-то любил ломать шеи. Ничего в этом хорошего.  
А, поняв, приободрился.  
И вот еще: то, что эти люди подмешивают в еду, отупляет, но не сразу, и все ж полностью не глушит, в отличие от того, что они лили ему в жилы. Поэтому можно сопротивляться. Нужно только правильно выбрать момент.  
Поэтому он старательно, с вялым автоматизмом съел кашу, вяло же отхлебнул сока.  
Очень было жаль всего остального — хорошая еда никогда не бывает лишней.  
И еще плохо, что кроме распашонки никакой одежды не выдали (хотя бы носки вот).  
Стив задумчиво поглядел на интеллигентного. Потом — на потолок. Вроде как принялся за суп.  
Сейчас?  
Сейчас!  
Перевернул поднос, схватил, ударил интеллигентного — плашмя, но с силой, и быстро. Тот послушно закатил глаза. С разворота стукнул и охранника, того, что смотрелся посообразительней, а третьего толкнул на пол и придавил ногой, наступив на горло. Схватил телефон.   
Он, конечно, знал, что с этими вот легко справится.  
Но чтобы настолько легко?..  
Уже умел снимать такие с блокировки. Там нужно зажать две кнопки. Телефон пискнул. Это нормально, они всегда пищат, когда жмёшь на кнопки, и не потому, что Стив их сломал.Успел набрать две цифры.  
Ворвались люди с дубинками, но Стив, даром что распашонка его разлеталась и, в общем, оголяла, побежал, ловко уворачиваясь.  
Была, действительно, караулка, а на ходу Стив продолжал номер, затверженный по настоянию Тони наизусть, хотя пальцы соскальзывали. Знал, что ДЖАРВИС отслеживает все входящие звонки. Но связи не было — Стив догадался, что подземка.   
И плечом вынес металлическую дверь, и побежал вверх по лестнице.   
И еще. И ещё.  
И даже сбил как-то дыхание, и стал глотать воздух ртом.  
А затем хлынул свет — яркий, солнечный и прекрасный.  
И Стив закричал в трубку: "ДЖАРВИС, ДЖАРВИС, ты меня слышишь?! Пожалуйста, ну..."  
— Сэр! Капитан! — ответила трубка взволнованно, а улица оказалась пустынна, и только какой-то парень на велосипеде чуть не свалился и все пялился на стивову… наготу.  
Стив стоял босыми ногами в грязи (пахло дождем) и уже не имел никаких сил бежать.  
Он просто держал в руке телефон и покорно ждал, пока его настигнут. ДЖАРВИС бормотал в трубку, что отслеживает сигнал, что да, работает над определением местоположения капитана Роджерса…  
Ну, Стив сделал, что мог. Если не поможет, то попробует что ещё…  
Под лопаткой кольнуло, и Стив с удивлением моргнул — велосипедист держал в руке пистолетик.


	7. Chapter 7

Тони Старк улыбнулся и сказал что-то вроде "Ты такой хороший".  
Стив улыбнулся ответ. Он, может, хороший. Все они хороши, когда оказываются друг у друга в постелях.  
Потом они с Тони Старком долго любили друг друга. На самом деле долго и на самом деле любили.  
Стив проснулся в слезах, огляделся по сторонам — комната была та же. Только теперь сам он был пристегнут наручниками к изголовью койки, а ногами — к изножью. И было ему зябко, тонкое одеяло едва доставало до груди, но шевелить он мог только головой, и потому натянуть одеяло повыше никак не сумел бы. Подергал наручники. Без толку.  
Над ним склонился интеллигентный (с огромным фонарем под глазом) и сказал:  
— Надо же, насколько быстро ваш организм выводит снотворное. В дротике было снотворного на слона, а вы проспали всего десять минут. Придется опять держать вас на вливаниях. Нет, я, разумеется, всё понимаю, мистер Роджерс. Я думаю, вы поступили правильно, и, в принципе, такого мы от вас и ожидали. Но увы. Нам это всё же неприятно, потому что совершенно нарушило наши планы.  
Стив хмыкнул, раздвинув сухие губы.   
— Отпустите меня, и я обещаю не обижаться. И вообще всё позабыть.  
На самом деле Стив вовсе не думал, что удастся договориться.  
И, разумеется, не удалось.  
Но интеллигентный изобразил лицом сожаление:  
— - Единственное, что могу пообещать — мы на самом деле не собираемся причинять вам лично какой бы то ни было вред. Мы вас отпустим. Очень скоро.  
А потом воткнул Стиву в руку иголку и добавил:  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Стив хотел было плюнуть ему в лицо, но не успел и еще удивился: это что за наркота у этих людей, что уносит мгновенно. И до чего это, должно быть, вредно для ребёнка.

***  
— Стив Роджерс вышел на связь, — громко сообщил ДЖАРВИС.  
Все в машине подскочили. Включая Коулсона, но тот, может, сказал бы, что автомобиль въехал в яму. Коулсон к тому же одернул куртку (на этот раз — бронекуртку спецагента ЩИТа, но все же одернул) и сделался смертельно опасен.   
— Это предложение заплатить выкуп? Похитители заявили свои требования?  
— Нет, это не заявление требований, агент Коулсон. По всей видимости, капитан Роджерс сумел завладеть чьим-то телефоном и набрать номер для экстренной связи. Беседа длилась всего тридцать четыре секунды, но я сумел определить источник сигнала.  
Тони закричал:  
— Так едем! Немедленно!  
А Коулсон потребовал:  
— Воспроизведи разговор.  
На записи голос Роджерса звучал глухо и ужасно устало, и что эти суки с ним делают...  
— Сигнал в районе Бруклина, недалеко от Дахилл-роуд и автомастерских. Предполагаю, что точка будет эвакуирована в течение двадцати-тридцати минут. Я веду наблюдение во всем районе и взял на себя смелость вмешаться в работу светофоров и мусороуборочной техники в пределах десяти кварталов вокруг и спровоцировал одно дорожно-транспортное происшествие. Это вмешательство создаст пробки и затруднит эвакуацию мистера Роджерса.  
— То есть я беру костюм и лечу?  
— Так будет наиболее разумно, сэр, при условии, что остальная часть команды возьмет вертолет и отправится следом. Я также позволил себе организовать предполетную подготовку вертолета из вашего личного аэропарка. Вертолет готов к вылету, группа быстрого реагирования ЩИТа выехала на место.  
Коулсон едва заметно поджал губы и, будто бы никто ни в жизнь не догадался без него, сказал:  
— Очень хорошо. Старк, лети. Мы остаемся здесь и ждём вертолет, скажем, на крыше того пятиэтажного здания. Эта крыша пригодна для посадки, ДЖАРВИС?  
— По всей видимости.  
— Тогда ждём и действуем по обстоятельствам. ДЖАРВИС, ты способен отследить, какое именно транспортное средство повезёт Капитана?  
— Могу предполагать с высокой долей вероятности. Но, по крайней мере, пока подозрительной активности на предполагаемой базе похитителей не зафиксировано. Не исключено, правда, что имеются некие подземные выезды на соседние улицы.   
Тони взлетел.

***  
Теперь уже Тони вовсе не думал о скрытности. Они, подонки, Тони Старка на всю свою жизнь запомнят. И это будет дрянная жизнь. Он упрячет их за решетку, засунет так глубоко, что они до конца своих дней солнца не увидят.  
Он придумает для них что-нибудь особое. С фантазией у него во все времена было неплохо.  
Он...  
Тони кипел, но это не мешало ему восхититься: знатную заварушку устроил ДЖАРВИС. Бруклин в районе Макдональдс-стрит выглядел растерянным муравейником. Все прилегающие улицы, и без того узкие, были забиты автомобилями. "Пробка" начиналась еще на въезде в район и грозила затянуться часов на пять. Тони мельком разглядел и аварию: мусоровоз протащил за собой с десяток мусорных баков, попутно рассыпав содержимое своего кузова — и всё это на перекрестке. Теперь там стояли, жали на клаксоны, ругались и злились, но никто всерьез не пострадал, конечно. ДЖАРВИС сказал, жертв не допустит, а ДЖАРВИСу в этом вопросе можно доверять.  
Дальше, ближе к автомастерским, "пробка" только делалась плотнее и вязла окончательно. Посреди проспекта стоял другой мусоровоз, а светофор вышел из строя и моргал всеми лампочками одновременно. На Тони начинали уже глядеть, задрав головы и достав вездесущие смартфоны. Поэтому он приземлился на одной из крыш и принялся ждать.  
"Пробка" не рассасывалась. Народ стоял и злился. Может, следовало бы войти внутрь и взять ублюдков на месте. ДЖАРВИС определил место с точностью до ста ярдов, а в пятидесяти ярдах тут две вшивые автомастерские и, боже мой, ресторан узбекской кухни. И какие-то ещё задворки супермаркета. Но нет. Это же как крысы. У них наверняка десять ходов, тридцать нор и запасные планы. И всё ещё неясно, что им нужно от Роджерса. Запаниковав, они могут его пристрелить.  
Он, может, переживет. А может, не переживет.  
В общем, нет.  
Тони пожалел, не вызвал с собой десяток костюмов, но теперь уже, пожалуй, поздновато для воздушных шоу.   
— Команда ЩИТа на месте, сэр. Оцепляют район. Полагаю, что теперь упустить интересующие нас автомобили будет сложно.  
— Мстители?  
— Расчётное время прибытия — три минуты, однако высаживаться им придется на крыше синагоги, только там имеется подходящая площадка. А от синагоги три или четыре минуты ходу. Так что, сэр, пожалуйста, подождите.   
— Не дурак.  
ДЖАРВИС промолчал.

***

— ...Мы могли бы изъять необходимые материалы немедленно, в течение двадцати минут, переправив их с курьером. Переоденем разносчиком пиццы, а сами… просто уйдем. Можно потихоньку распустить сотрудников, а дальше... Ну, знаете, через квартал есть автобусная остановка, а в трех кварталах — станция метро. Смешаемся с толпой. Решайте.  
— Хотелось бы всё же вывезти капитана в соответствии с первоначальным планом. Готовьте к транспортировке. Мы ведь планировали использовать тот переоборудованный мусоровоз…  
— Звонок уже наверняка отследили. Наш единственный шанс — действовать немедленно. Оставим им Роджерса… в не очень хорошем состоянии. Пусть Мстители будут заняты. Наших лиц он не запомнит. Нас не опознают. Пожалуйста, примите разумное решение. Пока еще есть время…  
Это был очень странный сон. Во сне присутствовал Тони, как и всегда — умный и непонятный, и сон был хорош. Но врывались чужие голоса, чужие разговоры, и Тони морщился, а Стив тревожился и силился сообразить…  
— Опять он просыпается. Да что же это такое! Хорошо. Согласен. Только проявите уважение, это всё же Капитан Америка...  
Щелкнуло и выключило.

***  
— Сэр! — почти закричал в ухо ДЖАРВИС, хотя Тони изначально не программировал его кричать. — Я подключился к внутренним системам видеонаблюдения всех зданий по Макдональд-авеню. Капитан Роджерс обнаружен. Разворачиваю план помещений. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь! Капитана подготавливают к каким-то медицинским манипуляциям. Сотрудники ЩИТа и медицинская бригада уже переброшены на объект.  
— Иду!  
Улица, таращились люди, тянули в его сторону смартфоны. Рычал им, чтоб расступились.  
Коридоры - ступени вниз - ступени вверх - вышиб двери.   
Снова ступени вниз. Мерзкое место.  
Снова вышиб дверь. За дверью поднялись люд, дуболомы, вскинули пистолеты. Тони сказал им:  
— Нет, так не годится.   
А потом методично подкосил, оглушая. То есть он надеялся, что только оглушая. Он был напуган и потому — зол.   
Выбил и ещё одну дверь.  
И вот уже за ней…  
Тони ненавидел операционные столы, белые халаты, людей в медицинских масках, и чтобы Стив, бледный, был распростерт и прикован.   
— Прекратили делать то, что вы с ним сейчас делаете, и подняли руки! — страшным, глухим из-за брони голосом потребовал Тони.   
Люди послушно подняли руки, но один из них сказал:  
— Я анестезиолог, позвольте мне опустить руки и заняться своим делом. Пациент стабилен, но требует наблюдения и контроля состояния.  
Тони кивнул.  
— Вы… вы успели сделать то, что собирались сделать?  
— Изъять эмбрион? Нет.  
— О, вот оно что, — выдавил Тони, чувствуя вату в коленях. — Ладно. Все, кроме анестезиолога — вон! Проваливайте. Давайте. Живо.  
А сам подошёл к столу. Теперь разглядел полуопущенные рога держателей для ног.


	8. Chapter 8

Тони узнал потом — кто-то из этих олухов попытался сбежать. Их радушно и ласково принимали на выходе и заковывали в наручники. Могли бы затем ещё, скажем, швырять в котлы кипящей смолы, но ладно.  
Они испугались.  
Они будто только-только осознали, что именно натворили. Но Тони это их осознание (скорее страх за собственные шкуры, чем раскаяние) мало трогало.  
Тони стоял-стоял, анестезиолог — доктор Ванчетти, как он зачем-то представился — стоял тоже, глядя на эти свои штуки. Кардиомонитор ровно попискивал. Потом ворвались медики ЩИТа, а примерно через минуту — еще и Мстители с Уилсоном во главе. Тони сделалось как-то неловко и грустно, так что он тогда отошел в сторонку, чтобы не мешать специалистам и прочим сочувствующим. Потому что специалистов было много, сочувствующих — ещё больше, а Тони теперь вдруг не знал, что делать дальше. И вроде как больше тут нужен не был.  
Так что отправился наружу, а потом, ответив на вопросы Коулсона (их было примерно с тысячу, плюс-минус), взлетел.  
Небо такое... Оно всегда бесконечным, и первое время Тони шарахался, что без стеклянного потолка взлетит совсем уж непозволительно высоко (так и случилось). Однажды (или не однажды) Тони в нём чуть не умер.  
Приземлившись на крыше Башни, Тони даже не стал спрашивать у ДЖАРВИСа, что там и как происходит без него. Он спустился в мастерскую и возвратился к проектированию вафельницы с искусственным интеллектом. Вафельницы и полезны, и приятны, и всем нужны, и не создают проблем.  
А конкретно эта вафельница будет к тому же очень умна и расторопна. Тони вздохнул. И ещё вздохнул — у него был тяжелый день.  
Он, откровенно говоря, не спал уже… сколько? Ну, он подремал на верстаке.   
Болели глаза. Болела голова, а в таких случаях Тони обычно назначал себе немного виски и спать.  
Но нет. Заснуть он сейчас не сумел бы, даже если бы не спал год.  
Тони сдался.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. ДЖАРВИС, кто отец этого несчастного младенца?  
— Эти сведения в медицинской карте Капитана не указаны.  
— ДЖАРВИС.  
— Продолжаю анализ данных видеокамер внутри и вне Башни, прерванный в связи с похищением Капитана.  
Тони потянулся за бутылкой, но обнаружил, что она пуста. Очень скверно. Как в его Башне вообще могут существовать пустые бутылки?  
— По всей видимости, в последние два месяца капитан Роджерс, сэр, не имел сексуальных контактов вне или внутри Башни ни с кем, кроме вас, — сообщил наконец ДЖАРВИС и выжидательно, но с явным намеком умолк: дескать, должна в мозгу у Тони вспыхнуть лампочка. Но намёков, даже явных, Тони сейчас не понимал.  
— А со мной он принимал таблетки. Я сам видел.  
ДЖАРВИС выразительно промолчал. Тони тяжело вздохнул — раз в сотый за этот долгий день.  
— Особенности организма капитана Роджерса не вполне изучены. Но всем известно, что, например, капитан Роджерс совершенно не восприимчив к этиловому спирту.  
— О.  
Тут у Тони, наверно, случается какой-то там кризис. Ровное "бум-бум-бум" в голове. Он только о том думал, насколько он дурак. И о том, что уж Роджерс-то, наверно, все сразу понял. И жил с этим пониманием неделю.   
Но к Тони не пошёл.  
А Уилсон ублюдок.

***  
Едва начав отходить от наркоза, Роджерс махнул кулаком и разбил Сэму нос. Сэм в этот момент как раз думал, насколько Роджерс и Старк непроходимые идиоты. Кровь Сэму уняли, но раздражение никуда не делось.  
Ведь это Сэм сидел у кровати пострадавшего товарища в ожидании пробуждения, а вот тот, кто на самом деле должен был это пробуждение ждать, сдрейфил. И вся остальная команда сдрейфила тоже, а могли бы ведь и поддержать.  
Тогда Сэм стал размышлять, какого чёрта вообще ввязался в эту историю.  
Вот сейчас Роджерс проснется и спросит у Сэма, что теперь ему делать. И, допустим, Сэм скажет: "Иди, обрадуй папочку, он сам не свой и извелся, представляя, что с тобой могли сделать злобные террористы". И Роджерс пойдет к Старку, ляпнет что-нибудь, Старк ляпнет в ответ, получится некрасиво, эти двое разбегутся по углам и еще два месяца не станут друг с другом разговаривать. А виноват кто будет? Правильно, Сэм.  
Или Сэм скажет: "Не знаю, приятель, решать-то тебе, ты сперва для себя что-то определи, а там уж как выйдет". И тогда Роджерс и вправду поступит, как выйдет. Будет старательно делать вид, что ничего не происходит и никого не касается, и опять что-нибудь ляпнет. Или Старк наконец догадается сам. Вот будет история. А виноват? Виноват и на этот раз, конечно, Сэм Уилсон. У него же просили совета.  
А Сэм морально не готов.  
Сэм качает головой и хочет жрать как собака — прогулки по воздуху дивно бодрят и раззадоривают аппетит.  
Но Роджерс очнулся во второй раз, уже без рукоприкладства, долго моргал, морщился и кривил губы, зачем-то в изумлении разглядывал собственные руки, а после уточнил:  
— Сэм?  
— Ага. Ты спасен, если чего. Видишь? Ты в больнице, но доктор сказал, что ребенку, по всей видимости, твоё приключение не особо повредило, так что тебя отпустят домой к утру.  
— А, — кивнул Стив. — Слушай…  
Ну, началось. Сэм внутренне подобрался. Он не проходил подготовку в области семейной психотерапии и намерен придерживаться этой позиции.  
— — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сообщил Стив Роджерс.  
— Всё, что угодно, приятель, — ответил Сэм, думая, как бы хорошо было заранее слинять.  
Роджерс благодарно улыбнулся. Той Самой Улыбкой, от которой даже слоны теряют волю.  
— Можешь раздобыть мне банку соленых огурцов, какими нас однажды угощала Наташа?  
Сэм моргнул.  
— Что?  
— Банку соленых огурцов. Ужасно хочу. Мне кажется, я умру, если их сейчас не съем. Так раздобудешь?   
— Но тебе положена какая-то там диета, и...  
— И, если можно, банан или что-то вроде. Только не апельсин. Мне кажется, от запаха апельсина меня вырвет.  
— А. Хорошо. Понял. Банку соленых огурцов и банан.  
Роджерс кивнул:  
— Спасибо. Мне корнишоны даже приснились вот сейчас. Только... можно поскорее?   
Сэм торопливо поднялся, пока Роджерсу ещё чего-нибудь не захотелось. И торопливо же отправился на подвиг, соображая, где в Нью-Йорке водятся соленые по Наташиному рецепту огурцы.  
В спину ему прокричали:  
— Если не найдешь соленые, можно маринованные. Но тогда еще пончиков.

****  
В это время Наташа Романов наконец стянула с себя эту ужасную униформу (обтягивающий комбинезон хорош в бою — перед боем тоже, что-то типа психической атаки, но конкретно этот натирал сиськи) и голая упала на кровать. Кровать была чудо как хороша — её спроектировали с расчетом на Халка, поэтому это была самая надежная в жизни Наташи кровать. Этакий Коулсон среди кроватей, стойкий перед лицом любых кризисов, готовый все понять и стерпеть.  
Сказала Беннеру:  
— Как думаешь, может, надо было принимать ставки?   
Беннер, потому что такой же надежный и понимающий, как его кровать, тут же принялся разминать ей плечи.  
— На предмет того, кто отец?  
— Нет, на предмет того, когда отец догадается о своем отцовстве. Самый шик было бы со Старка тоже снять сто или двести баксов, чтобы потом посмотреть, с каким лицом он будет отдавать долг.  
— Ты так уверена, что виновник торжества — Старк? — поинтересовался Беннер, спускаясь ниже.  
— Ну, это же очевидно. Ты видел, какими глазами Роджерс смотрит на Старка?  
— Будто тот ему очень нравится?  
— Будто Старк самолично зажигает солнце на небе. Старк, впрочем, отвечает взаимностью. Для него Роджерс вроде ангела небесного.  
Наташе замечала, кстати, что Беннер, сам того не зная, на нее смотрит примерно с тем же выражением лица. Как к этому относиться, она пока не решила. Её в жизни много кто хотел. А однажды подарили остров. Но чтоб вот так смотреть?  
— А Роджерс же у нас загрубелая, прошедшая войну и заморозку ромашка. Ромашки не спят с кем попало. Ромашки спят со своими любовями, потом залетают и страдают.   
— Грубо.  
— Ага. Но уж как есть. И да, давай-ка еще ниже. И ещё. И… Ах. Да.  
Интересно всё же, когда до Старка уже дойдёт.


	9. Chapter 9

Очнувшись наконец из мутного болота наркотического сна, Стив обнаружил на прикроватной тумбочке банку соленых по русскому рецепту огурцов и связку бананов и очень удивился. Но и обрадовался — банка показались ему как нельзя кстати. Были к тому же ещё цветы — роскошный и вычурный букет, по виду — непозволительно дорогой, вместо покупки которого можно было бы, например, накормить сиротский приют. И охапка воздушных шариков с пожеланиями незамедлительного выздоровления.  
Через минуту или две явилась доктор, симпатичная, но усталая, позадавала вопросы, записала что-то в блокнот и объявила:  
— Что ж, вижу, вы вполне пришли в себя. Насколько я могу судить, сейчас вашему здоровью и беременности ничто не угрожает. Поздравляю. Ваши друзья оставили вас на ночь, но утром обещали возвратиться, чтобы забрать домой.   
— А который час?  
— Половина девятого утра.   
— А могу я уже сейчас — домой?  
— Разве что вызовете такси или за вами пришлют автомобиль.  
Стив свесил ноги с кровати.   
— Но... огурцы?  
— Не помните? Во время прошлого пробуждения вы так трогательно просили раздобыть вам чего-нибудь солёного, что кто-то из ваших друзей обежал, кажется, половину района, но раздобыл.  
Стив решил, что это, наверно, Наташа. Иначе бы почему и откуда именно огурцы.  
В девять Стиву разрешили покинуть клинику, строго наказав больше не волноваться, не попадаться в лапы к террористам, не спасать мир хотя бы в первом триместре и вообще вести жизнь размеренную и благоразумную. Стив, чувствуя себя обманщиком, согласно кивал с самым примерным видом. Впрочем, попусту рисковать здоровьем и беременностью он и вправду не хотел. По крайней мере, пока не решит, как ему с этой беременностью жить дальше.  
Он возвратился домой, закрыл за собой дверь и наконец принял долгую, горячую, вдумчивую ванну. И сжевал банку огурцов. А бананы оставил на завтрак.  
В кои-то веки в этой квартире, которую он всё никак не мог назвать домом, не казалось неуютно или чуждо. Здесь, за закрытыми дверями, было сейчас хорошо.  
По крайней мере, быть прикованным к кровати в каком-то бункере гораздо неприятней.

***  
Тони сперва хотел пойти набить Уилсону морду, но потом поразмыслил и пришёл к выводу: хотя есть за что (или нету?), все равно как-то глупо.  
Затем он лёг спать, и заснул почти мгновенно, и снились ему тысячи и тысячи Роджерсовых младенцев, все как один орущие и презирающие Тони Старка.  
Снился и сам Роджерс. Тоже презирающий.  
Проснулся Тони в пресквернейшем состоянии духа, потребовал кофе в мастерскую и после третьей примерно чашки вдруг понял: Роджерс родит ребёнка, и это будет ребёнок Тони. То есть вот.  
Ребёнок. Тони Старка.  
Тони вдруг это как-то особенно крепко прочувствовал, схватился за стол, уронил чашку и решил, что сейчас у него случится инфаркт. Вот не сходя с места Тони умрёт.  
Посидел, подождал.  
Инфаркт всё не случался, Тони оставался жив.  
Тогда понял — раз так, придется жить и принимать какие-то решения. А для начала — о, господи — поговорить с Роджерсом.  
Тут у него и вторично инфаркт не произошёл. А жаль. Всем было бы проще.  
Он затребовал еще кофе.

***  
Стив кроме того позвонил Наташе — поблагодарить за огурцы (очень вкусно, почти божественно с утра, между прочим), но оказалось, что благодарить следует Сэма.   
А с Сэмом телефонный разговор вышел очень странный.  
Сэм спросил:  
— Ну, как ты там?  
Стив ответил, что неплохо, и что ужасно приятно полежать в ванне, полной горячей воды, когда этой воды очень много, и экономить нет нужды.  
Сэм тогда две вещи спросил: правда ли в тридцатые годы по несколько человек мылись в одной воде, по очереди, пока она совсем грязная не станет; и — не надо ли Стиву с Сэмом поговорить?   
Стив растерялся.  
— Боже мой, нет. Понимаешь, в тридцатые годы воду приходилось греть на плите, дровяной, но в целом в конкретно этой согретой воде мылся только только один человек. Или ты думаешь, мы тогда насчет санитарии еще не в курсе были?  
— А по второму вопросу?  
— А по второму...  
Сэм сказал:  
— Так, ясно. Я к тебе подойду. Я сейчас на своем этаже в Башне, взял на работе небольшой отпуск. Принесу ещё банку твоих любимых огурцов, а себе пива, посидим, поболтаем.  
Но Стив отказался. Сказал, спать будет.   
Спать не стал. И Сэм это, конечно, понял, но вежливо промолчал.  
А Стив стал сидеть в одиночестве и предаваться скорбным мыслям. Вроде той, что вот ему двадцать девять лет, он не женат и не замужем, он Капитан Америка, и он нихрена не знает, что ему делать с ребёнком, который ещё — эмбрион. Комок клеток. Но именно сейчас растёт себе, становится больше, клетки делятся, делятся. Скоро он станет походить на мелкую креветку, потом — на ящерку, на потом...

***  
Тони Старк, взрослый ответственный человек, прежде всего собрался с духом.  
Но нужно было ведь какой момент разъяснить: чего конкретно хотели добиться те придурки, что похитили Роджерса.  
Не то чтобы это было необходимо прямо сейчас. А Тони всё же волновало — он сам не планировал становиться Доктором Зло, но нужно ведь знать, как соскальзывают на эту кривую дорожку. Вот что по-настоящему важно.  
Тони Старк вытер руки, причесался и даже нашёл одежду без пятен машинного масла. И смело покинул мастерскую, стараясь маскироваться, сливаться со стенами и вообще не привлекать лишнего внимания. Не то чтобы ему это прежде удавалось, но — повезло. Его никто не окликнул и не задал какой-нибудь ужасный вопрос.  
И ещё что: а ведь команда всё знает. И, чёрт возьми, Коулсон и Наташа догадались уж явно пораньше самого Тони. И ничего не сказали, и не намекнули, а перемигивались, жевали свой метафорический попкорн и мысленно делали ставки.  
Тони явился в ЩИТ и сообщил, что ему нужно задать несколько вопросов задержанным. В ЩИте, в отличие от обычной полиции, никто Тони Старка не принимал всерьез, но когда Тони пообещал сгонять за костюмом, всё же позволили.  
Тони поразглядывал щуплого, мелкого человечка через бронированное стекло, подумал хорошенько, а потом спросил:  
— Так почему же вы решили, что можете взять человека, обколоть наркотиками, лишить свободы, воли и выбора, и делать с ним всякие гадости?  
Не то чтобы Тони не встречал и прежде таких людей (в Афганистане таких говнюков полным-полно), но никому из них прежде он такой вопрос задать возможности не имел. А очень хотел.  
Человечек поднял на Тони искренние глаза и ответил:  
— Вы ученый, мистер Старк, вы меня безусловно поймёте. Тем более, что именно вы всегда выступали за свободу информации и научной деятельности. Правительство поступило подло и преступно по отношению ко всему человечеству, скрыв материалы экспериментов доктора Эрскина и не позволив мировому сообществу спокойно ознакомиться с результатами. А ведь сколько нового мы могли бы узнать! Сколько открытий — сделать!  
— Роджерс для вас — результат экспериментов?  
— Мы всемерно уважаем мистера Роджерса и понимаем, что его поступок — согласие на участие в эксперименте — отличался беспрецедентным героизмом. Как и то, что он неоднократно предотвращал всякого рода катастрофы и теракты. И мы вовсе не планировали причинять ему какой бы то ни было вред. Но иногда ради науки приходится совершать вещи, не вполне понятные и приятные рядовому обывателю. Чем-то жертвовать. И согласитесь, мистер Роджерс — здоровый молодой человек, он мог бы забеременеть ещё не раз и не два. Так что... это даже не жертва. Я бы назвал донорством.  
Тони подумал, что вот — задал вопрос. Ну и зачем?  
— Нет, мистер. Я вас безусловно не понимаю.  
Встал и вышел.  
За спиной хлопнули металлические двери.  
Затем Тони купил себе большой вкусный чизбургер, огромный бескофеиновый капучино и целых двадцать минут сидел на скамейке в парке, пытаясь перестать кипеть от ненависти.  
Почти перестав, он позвонил Пеппер и спросил, не нужно ли ему явиться в офис что-нибудь подписать или провести внеочередной совет директоров. Но Пеппер неделикатно назвала его придурком и велела звонить совсем другому человеку, а вовсе не ей.  
И Тони, так ничего не надумав, возвратился в Башню и преодолел в лифте долгие пятьдесят три этажа, чтобы постучать в дверь квартиры Роджерса. Роджер единственный в Башне человек, к которому нужно стучать, а не звонить или просить ДЖАРВИСа сообщить о прибытии гостя.  
Роджерс говорит, что пугают эти внезапные голоса с потолка, ведь он еще слишком молод для старческого слабоумия, люди ведь и в сто двадцать сохраняют ясность рассудка, так что пусть уж старомодный стук.  
Хорошо.  
Тук-тук-тук.

***

Стив убеждал себя: что случилось, то случилось. Его денег точно хватит, чтобы им с ребенком прокормиться. Щит, возможно, нужно будет кому-то передать на время беременности. И ещё на время после, пока ребенок будет совсем маленький. Совсем маленькие дети такие беспомощные и хрупкие.  
… Если опять прилетят пришельцы. А они обязательно прилетят...  
Кстати, нужно будет решить, где им с ребенком жить. Не в Башне и не в казарме ЩИТа, это понятно, но нынешнего Нью-Йорка Стив совсем не знает, а Сэм уверяет, будто Вашингтон — приятный и вообще подходящий для воспитания детей город. Там прекрасные школы и сады, и куча мест, в которых так хорошо проводить время. В Вашингтоне гораздо спокойнее и безопаснее, чем в торопливом равнодушном Нью-Йорке.  
Да, решил Стив. Однозначно — Вашингтон. И можно попросить Сэма помочь с выбором жилья. Стив решил, что хотел бы тогда собственный домик за белым заборчиком...  
В дверь постучали.  
Стив, между прочим, никого не приглашал и не ждал.  
Но, поскольку не вежливо не открывать дверь, встал и пошёл открывать.  
На пороге стоял Тони Старк.  
Стоял и молчал, и смотрел на Стива с самым мучительным выражением лица. Стив это мучение прям всей кожей ощутил.  
А в глазах у Тони Старка плескался неподдельный ужас. Стив никогда не видел Тони таким перепуганным. Стив догадывался, что надо бы пригласить его на чашку чая. Или кофе. Или хотя бы — не стоять вот так на пороге. Впустить человека.  
Тони Старк молчал. Стив тоже не знал, что сказать.  
Прошло много, много времени.  
Стив закрыл дверь и возвратился в спальню.  
У него кончились соленые огурцы, вот в чём беда. Ему так срочно нужно было заесть...


	10. Chapter 10

Тони Старк пялился в закрытую дверь.  
Потом достал из кармана телефон и написал Пеппер смс: "Стив Роджерс закрыл передо мной дверь. О, боже. Поттс, что я сделал не так?! В чём я опять облажался?!"  
А Пеппер ответила буквально через три секунды: "А что ты ему перед этим сказал?"  
"В том-то и дело, что ничего."  
"Совсем ничего?"  
"Совсем."  
"Ну. Оу."

***  
Стив сел на кровать и обнял себя за плечи. Его, кажется, малость знобило. Да, Стив уже сообразил, что вот сейчас наделал что-то... очень уж. Он и понять-то не мог, зачем закрыл дверь. Вообще-то.  
Он взял телефон и набрал номер Сэма Уилсона.  
Сэм ответил без промедления, будто только и ждал звонка.  
— Ко мне пришёл Тони. А я закрыл перед ним дверь. Понимаешь? Взял — и закрыл чёртову дверь.  
— Понял, — ответил Сэм. — Буду через пять минут.   
И действительно — был через пять минут с мороженым, маринованными мидиями и пончиками из "Данкин Донатс".

***

Пеппер приложила ко лбу бутылку минералки. Так освежающе. Потом подумала, как смотрится со стороны. Убрала бутылку. Достала из сумочки таблетки от изжоги. Выпила одну, подумала ещё — и выпила вторую.  
Ей не очень-то всё это полезно, если уж откровенно. Затем она позвонила Наталье и сообщила:  
— Они такие идиоты, оба, что, мне кажется, проще их застрелить, чтобы не мучились.  
Наталья, умнейшая женщина и прекрасная шпионка, понятливо ответила:  
— Я разведаю почву и погляжу, что там можно сделать.  
Ну, Пеппер сделала, что могла: спасла этому идиоту компанию от неизбежного развала, раз десять не позволила себя убить, а однажды даже вытащила из лужи собственной... бр... блевоты.  
Так пусть другие сделают лучше. Или как там? Она способна организовать ужин в "Ивасаки". Может распланировать медовый месяц и заказать выступление "Пинк Флойд" на свадьбе.  
Но есть вещи, которые ей неподвластны.  
Она не может сделать Тони счастливым.  
Счастливым он может сделать себя сам. Так, чёрт возьми, пусть идёт и делает!

***  
Сэм Уилсон отлично умеет обниматься, и если бы Стив знал это раньше, он, возможно, не переспал бы с Тони Старком. Он посидел бы, пообнимался с Сэмом, а от объятий не беременеют даже в двадцать первом веке.  
Так он Сэму и сказал. А Сэм с философским спокойствием ответил, что раз Стиву так нестерпимо нужно было потрахаться, то объятия в таких случаях обычно не помогают, а только получилось бы, что Стив бы и потрахался. Но с Сэмом (Сэм честно признал, что не устоял бы), и проблемы были бы сейчас те ровно те же, только с другими действующими лицами. Или даже хуже. Потому что Сэма-то Стив не любит. В романтическом смысле.  
Стив уставился на Сэма в полнейшем шоке.  
— А Тони Старка я люблю? В романтическом смысле?  
Сэм ухмыльнулся. И предложил посмотреть по телевизору что-нибудь веселое. Вроде "Беременны в шестнадцать", потому что тогда Стив наконец осознает, что у него самого всё не настолько плохо. И, может, вытащит голову из задницы.  
— Психолог ты так себе, кажется, — с сомнением сообщил Стив.  
— Если честно, раздел семейной психологии я вовсе не проходил, не мой профиль, — радостно признал Сэм. — Тут я дилетант. Поэтому и могу себе позволить посмотреть телек. Или, например... за вами двоими так забавно наблюдать!  
Стив оскорбился в лучших чувствах.   
Но и слегка поуспокоился тоже — кажется, ничего непоправимого не произошло. Раз уж Сэм над ним издевается.  
И они все же посмотрели "Беременных в шестнадцать", хотя Стив и порывался поминутно выключить, и кричал, что это ужасно, и что в его время...  
Потом, правда, стыдливо умолкал, потому что в его время он бы вряд ли стал вот так вот внезапно спать... Не то чтобы с кем попало. Тони нельзя было назвать кем попало.  
Тони — хороший человек. Жаль, что у них со Стивом все странно и непонятно.  
А с Сэмом они посмотрели телепередачу, потом — фильм про гигантских роботов, потом Сэм напомнил, что Стиву завтра следует показаться врачу и про то, что Коулсон ждёт отчета.  
А там и день подошел к концу.  
— Понимаешь, Роджерс, — напоследок сказал Сэм, — не ты первый и не ты последний. Но, чёрт, у тебя же в целом-то всё хорошо. И не суди так уж строго Старка. При всех недостатках он — славный парень. Дай ему шанс. Хотя бы выслушай.  
Стив не понимал, для чего именно шанс, но Сэму видней.

***  
— Проблема, Старк? — поинтересовалась Наташа, входя в мастерскую, хотя никто ее сюда не приглашал.  
Тони как раз собирался изобрести машину судного дня, чтобы наконец покончить со всеми проблемами этого мира разом, но пока что застопорился на вафельнице. Не хватало вдохновения.  
— Никаких, — ответил Тони, потому что... Серьёзно? Не её дело.   
— Что, как готовишься стать счастливым папашей? Изобретаешь коляску с возможностью полетов в космосе? Очень полезно.  
— Я не буду возражать, если ты прямо сейчас пойдёшь к чёрту.   
— А, — вздохнула Наташа, присаживаясь на край верстака. Зря она так сделала: недавно Лапа-Растяпа пролил машинное масло и не очень старательно вытер. — У нас тут стадия отрицания.  
— Произнеси мотивирующую речь или расскажи историю из своей жизни, — предложил Тони, нахрен удаляя последний чертёж.  
Наташа встала с верстака и поморщилась.  
— Боже мой, Старк, ты за кого меня принимаешь? За семейного психотерапевта?! И, кстати, ты вообще у себя тут хоть иногда порядок наводишь? Я брюки испортила. Отправлю тебе счёт.  
— Я вот жизнь себе испортил. И чего?  
— Ой, да ладно. Правда, что ли? Я тебе вот что скажу. Роджерс — самый упрямый из людей, которых я когда-либо знала. А я, например, ведь знала парня, который считал, что если будет тщательно искать, то всё же найдет Священный Грааль. Он искал его на Папуа, кстати, и там его съели туземцы. Сварили и съели. Так вот, Роджерс упрямей. Роджерс раз пятнадцать подделывал документы, чтобы только попасть в армию. И попал. Он был тощий хиляк, а теперь у него бицепс толщиной с мою талию. И задница... Ну, с задницей ты уже знаком.   
— И?  
— Он не побежал делать аборт сразу, а значит, сейчас поломается для порядку, переживет экзистенциальный кризис и точно родит этого ребёнка.  
— Знаю.   
— Он родит этого ребёнка и вырастит. И прекрасно вырастит. Будет там папочка столетия или типа того. Но вот о чем подумай: он упрямо выпятит челюсть, соберет вещички и свалит, чтобы растить его где-то у чёрта на куличках. В гордом одиночестве.  
— А то я не понимаю.  
Этот разговор начинал уже Тони утомлять (а Тони и в целом-то был уже достаточно утомлён).  
— Повторяю. Это будет прекрасный отец-одиночка. Но, Старк. Вместо чего-то плохого ты мог бы получить что-то хорошее. Никто не заставляет тебя делать из Роджерса честного человека, вести его под венец и клясться в вечной верности. Просто подними задницу и попытайся с ним поговорить. Вдруг ему как раз нужна твоя помощь. Или хотя бы потрахаться напоследок. Говорят, у молодых мамаш секс из жизни исчезает полностью.  
— А что, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, — если я бы сделал Роджерса честным человеком, да я ему нахрен не сдался. Он вообще видеть меня не хочет.  
— Иди, — сказала Наташа. — Иди сейчас, пока еще есть, о чем говорить. Иди и говори.

***  
Проводив Сэма, Стив полез в интернет — читать сайты для беременных. Нынешние беременные очень странные и ведут сложную, насыщенную и полную удивительных опасностей жизнь. Они, например, спорят о цвете колясок, актуальном в этом сезоне. Боже, а что, если нужно разбираться в актуальных цветах? Что, если это какая-то современная форма ответственного родительства?  
Стив и раньше предполагал, что родительство — очень сложно. Но углубился в чтение.  
Через час волосы у него шевелились даже на ногах. Он узнал: заботиться нужно не только о цвете коляски, но — ползунки требуется подбирать на два-три тона светлее, а чепчики позволительны либо того же оттенка, либо чуть темнее. Кроме того, следует учитывать, насколько цвета сочетаются с цветом термосумки для бутылочек. Для бутылочек нужна сумка? И кроме того, проблема подгузников! Они должны быть экологичны и безопасны для окружающей среды, но при этом не раздражать попку, быть подходящих для детской психики цветов и соответствовать каким-то там стандартам, про которые Стив не знает ровным счётом ничего.  
Стив тогда взял блокнот и записал: "Неужели это всё на самом деле настолько важно?" По всей видимости, никто больше не покупает вещей в комиссионных магазинах и не берет у знакомых, у которых дети уже подросли.  
Но вот что главное — Стив уже стал думать о ребёнке именно как о ребёнке, а не как об "эмбрионе". Так он понял окончательно — назад дороги нет.  
Он подумал: как он один справится?  
И ещё подумал: всё равно Тони обнимается лучше Сэма. Стиву очень, очень жаль, что он не пригласил Тони на чашку кофе.  
Стив подумал: "С утра приглашу. Позвоню и приглашу."  
А там пусть уж как будет.


	11. Chapter 11

Тони позвонил Коулсон. Уточнить, как обстоят дела. Тони рявкнул — он откуда знает про дела?! Коулсон ровно, спокойно пожелал доброй ночи и попрощался.  
Потом ещё Брюс попросил ДЖАРВИСа уточнить, не хочет ли Тони выпить с ним жасминового чая из новой партии. Прекрасный просто чай. Вкуснейший. С богатым ароматом.  
Тони сделалось страшно от того, какой предлог для разговора способен выдумать Бартон. Тони велел ДЖАРВИСу не принимать никаких звонков.  
Что за страсть — лезть в чужие дела. Тони уже вроде большой мальчик, способен сам разобраться. Он попробует завтра с утра. Он скажет что-то вроде того, что всегда говорит Пеппер. Типа, "мы оба взрослые люди, давай обсудим проблему прямо и открыто."  
До утра оставалась ещё тьма времени. Обычные вежливые люди не наносят визитов раньше девяти, так что… сраный боженька, еще четырнадцать часов!

***  
Стив подумал, что спать ложиться пока что рановато, читать форумы страшнее, чем сражаться с Красным Черепом, а идти в общую гостиную — чревато ужасными вопросами, ответа на которые Стив пока не знает.

***  
Быть может, стоит заказать букет. Что-нибудь безмерно вычурное, многоэтажное: Роджерс разинет рот от изумления, а Тони быстро-быстро к нему проскользнет, пока тот не успеет опять закрыть дверь.  
Или можно написать ему письмо по электронной почте и пригласить встретиться на нейтральной территории. Тони знает отличные бургерные. Или бургерная недостаточно торжественна?  
Может, тогда — "Ле Бернадин"? "Момофуку"? Ревью кафе"?  
Нет, "Ревью" не подходит — слишком много папарацци. Тогда — итальянская кухня и отдельные кабинки? Пусть Пеппер подготовит список соответствующих случаю мест.  
Или нет. Пеппер нельзя к такому подпускать. Она же устроит из этой деловой в общем-то встречи какой-нибудь бэби шауэр.  
Нет. Никакой Пеппер.  
— ДЖАРВИС, куда люди обычно ходят, чтобы в спокойной приятной обстановке обсудить беременность кого-нибудь из них?  
ДЖАРВС ответил:  
— Полагаю, сэр, что обычно такое событие не столько обсуждают, сколько празднуют.  
— Ладно. Мне просто нужно тихое спокойное местечко, которое не слишком напугает Роджерса. А то он обычно краснеет, знаешь, начинает от ушей и потом щеки, шея, потом еще под рубашкой... Чёрт.  
— Подготавливаю список. Это займет приблизительно две минуты. Я учту ваши пожелания и предпочтения Капитана и составлю список рекомендаций к меню с учётом его особого состояния.  
Тони принялся ждать. Приготовился сжевать все пальцы.  
А потом — да чёрт. Чёрт побери!  
— Сэр, следует ли мне...  
Тони выскочил из лаборатории.

***  
Стив смотрел этот фильм, про любовь, где много-много разных историй, и все такие несчастные и безответные, как дети. И никому не живётся хорошо. И плакал, разумеется, но Сэм его предупреждал: "Это нормально — плакать, когда смотришь "Реальную любовь". Под нее плакала даже Наташа. И наш полковник. Он прямо рыдал, ты бы видел." Там, где рыдает полковник, не грех поплакать и капитану, так?  
Стив запасся бумажными платочками.  
Они пригодились.   
Ближе к концу фильма в дверь постучали. Хлюпая носом, Стив отправился сказать Сэму, что с ним порядок и вовсе нет нужды приходить проведать его перед сном.  
На пороге, в мятой заляпанной футболке и драных джинсах, стоял Тони Старк.

***  
Тони бежал по лестнице, потому что поездка в лифте свела бы его с ума. Лифты еле ползают, а ДЖАРВИС отказывается их подгонять. Дескать, опасно и не предусмотрено правилам эксплуатации. ДЖАРВИС засранец.  
Тони сорвал дыхание и решил, что сердечник реактора опять придется менять. Потому что тот наверняка заискрил. Но вот Тони стоял у той же самой двери в твердой решимости не сходить с места, пока Роджерс не скажет ему хоть слово.  
Тони смело постучал в дверь (сочла бы Пеппер такую настойчивость сексуальными домогательствми и не предрекла ли бы Тони многомилионный судебный иск?).  
Ему открыл зарёванный Роджерс с комом бумажных платков в кулаке.   
Тони торопливо поставил ногу так, чтобы дверь захлопнуть стало невозможно.

***  
Стив растерянно швыркнул носом и подумал, прилично ли будет высморкаться.  
Тони Старк сделал какое-то движение, Стив испугался, что тот сейчас упадет на одно колено.  
Но Тони не упал на колено, только сказал:  
— Из меня выйдет отвратительный отец.  
— А я не понимаю, как выбрать коляску, — признался Стив. — Я, наверно, не сумею. И не справлюсь. Не с колясками, а в целом.  
— Ещё я переспал примерно с тысячей людей. Но часть из них не помню, потому что был пьян.  
— Есть актуальные расцветки сезонов, Тони. И правила подбора ползунков по тонам.  
— Однажды Пеппер спасла мне жизнь. Я был пьян и чуть не захлебнулся в собственной рвоте.  
— Сэм сказал, что есть куча людей, у которых ответственности не больше, чем у червяка. Но и они справляются. Рожают. И ничего.  
— Ещё я чуть не развалил собственную компанию. Я на самом деле не очень хорош.  
— Я всегда думал, что ребёнок бывает только после свадьбы. Но оказалось, что ребёнок — это бывает и само по себе. И это… неплохо. Свадьба вовсе не обязательна.  
— Говард, мой отец, облажался. Боюсь, я облажаюсь тоже. Но слушай, у нас был крышесносный секс.  
— Ты хорошо обнимаешься и приятно пахнешь.  
— Ты прекрасный человек, так что, может, мог бы ходить по воде. Или там исцелять наложением рук. И... Те два раза нам было хорошо вместе.  
— Было.  
Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.  
— Ты ужасно мило краснеешь. Так, что очень хочется отсосать тебе сейчас.  
— Тони! Нас могут услышать!  
— Да кто нас тут услышит, это же частная зона.  
— Наташа, например. Или Клинт. Я слышал странный шум в вентиляции.  
— Сами будут виноваты. И, кстати, на самом деле вентиляционная шахта слишком узкая, чтобы Клинт мог в ней поместиться. Так принципиальных возражений нет?  
— Зайди. Не стой на пороге.  
— Завтра я приглашу тебя на ужин в самый дорогой ресторан Нью-Йорка.   
— Разве что там есть солёные огурцы.  
— Будут.  
Ничего, разумеется, разом не исправилось и не сделалось понятней.  
Зато Стив и Тони лежали в постели рядом, голые, и от Тони действительно приятно пахло.   
Может, не такое уж и плохое начало.


End file.
